iLove My Little Sister (Traducción)
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Sam y Freddie mueren en un accidente de tránsito. En la otra vida, reencarnan como los hijos de Carly, Sara y Danny. Seguirán enamorados aunque sean hermanos? Podrán recordar que son Sam y Freddie? (Traducción) Autora: HugsandBugsSmileyFace, Basado en un anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, pues hoy he venido a traducir esta historia que me encanta, obvio tengo los permisos y la verdadera autora es HugsandBugsSmileyFace, THANK YOU :D! y bueno, espero que les guste este fic tanto como a mí.**

* * *

10 de enero 2011.  
Senior Year.  
Sam y Freddie se dirigían a su casa después de una fiesta. (a Carly se la llevaron antes, pero Sam y Freddie se quedaron más tarde.)  
10: 31 P.M.

"Oh ... mi ... dios. Cuán épico fue eso?" Sam sonrió.

Freddie le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Muy épico, supongo. Sólo me quedé porque yo sabía que ibas a necesitar a alguien que te lleve a casa." Freddie indicó.

"Hey ... cállate. Ni si quiera estoy borracha."

Freddie rió.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes, Freddie?" Sam gimió y le sostuvo la cabeza.

"De ti. Estás borracha, y es gracioso verte."

"Neeeeh". Sam le sacó la lengua.

Hubo un poco de silencio incómodo antes de que Sam hablaba.

"¿Por qué te molestas llevarme a casa? Estoy segura de que podría haber encontrado un aventón donde sea."

"Sam, yo no iba a dejarte sola en esa fiesta. ¿Y si algo te pasaba?"

"¿Qué podría pasar?" Sam se despidió con la mano.

"Bueno ... esto es Seattle."

"Oh Freddie ... eres muy gracioso."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, de veeerrdaad ..." Sam arrastrando la palabra.

Freddie volvió a reír.

"Ella últimamente se ha hecho realmente hermosa. Freddie pensó, mirándola fijamente.

"... ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" -Preguntó Sam.

Freddie negó con la cabeza.

"No. .. lo siento por mirarte. Es sólo que ..."

"Sólo qué?"

"Sólo ... yo estaba pensando en lo ... li-linda ... que eres ahora. Por favor, no me hagas daño ..." Freddie se mordió el labio.

Sam se sonrojó.

"¿En serio?" -le preguntó.

Freddie asintió.

"Si. En serio."

"No estás tan mal, Benson". Sam dijo.

Freddie sonrió.

"Sam ... yo .. yo voy a dar un primer paso y decir que ... yo .. yo creo que ... me gustas."

Sam se sonrojó.

"Y-¿verdad? Pero ... ¿qué pasa con ... uh ... C-Carly?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Yo estoy por encima de ella. Era sólo un flechazo. Pero ... no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Tu risa ... tu sonrisa ..."

"Freddie ..."

"La forma en la que amas la vida ... y el jamón".

"Freddie ... Yo. .."

"Sólo quiero saber algo. ¿Qué sientes por mí?" Freddie preguntó.

"Uh ... bueno ... yo .. me siento un poco de la misma manera. De hecho, por ahora ... has sido la única persona en mi mente."

La cara de Sam puso aún más roja.

"Esa no eres tú." Freddie comentó.

"Cállate, nub". Sam dijo.

"Eso está mejor".

Sam se echó a reír.

"Así que ... quieres ser mi novia ... Sam?"

Sam sonrió.

"Me gustaría eso".

"Yo también."

"Yo. .. FREDDIE ¡Cuidado!" Sam gritó.

Ninguno de los dos había visto. Un coche, conduiendo en el lado equivocado de la carretera, había embestido a los dos. Era una muerte de colisión. El mundo parecía ir más despacio, y entonces el mundo se volvió negro para ambos, Freddie perdió el control del coche, y se desvió de su curso, volteando su coche en el proceso. El coche aterrizó boca abajo, y el vidrio fue por todas partes. El hombre que conducía el otro coche había sido un extranjero, y conducir por el lado de la carretera era natural para él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su coche fue encontrado, y los paramédicos y la policía fueron llamados. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sam y Freddie fueron declarados muertos en el momento en que llegaron al hospital.

Momento de Muerte-Freddie Benson: 10: 45 P.M.  
Momento de Muerte-Sam Puckett: 10: 45 P.M.

* * *

**Muy rudo :'c? Ok ya, Emm déjame un review y sigo traduciendo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ya sé lo que deben estar diciendo "Oh actualiza rápido!" pues sí xD y bueno si me dejan reviews subo 2 capitulos más esta noche, lo que pasa es que el viernes me voy de viaje y espero llegar por lo menos a 10 capitulos de 25 xD. Bueno. Eso, disfruten. **

**PD: N/T= nota de la traductora o sea yo xD**

* * *

Carly fue la primera en enterarse. Ella lloró inmediatamente. Al principio se pensó que había sido un error, pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que no lo era ... lloró durante días hasta su funeral. Fueron enterrados con un día de diferencia. Sam en primer lugar, el día 13, Freddie el 14. Tal vez a la que le dolió más fue la Sra. Benson. Ella lo negaba, siguió murmurando para sí misma.

"No es real". , decía. "Él va a regresar a casa. Ya lo verás. Freddie no está muerto. No lo está."

Incluso mantuvo la habitación de la manera exacta en que él la había dejado, en espera de que vuelva a casa. Nadie tuvo el valor de decirle lo contrario. Mucha gente trató, por supuesto, pero ella siempre les dio la misma respuesta.

"No es real. Va a volver a casa. Ya lo verás. Freddie no está muerto. No lo está."

Pero lo estaba. Ambos lo estaban.

Después de 4 años, la Sra. Benson comenzó lentamente a volverse loca. Ella comenzó a alucinar, creyendo que Freddie estaba todavía vivo, y era un adolescente, sin duda. Ella fingió que sólo iba al lado, donde Carly, quien ya se había graduado y se trasladó a la universidad poco después de la muerte de Freddie y la de Sam.

Carly se graduó como la segunda mejor de su clase de secundaria, no era de extrañar. Ella se convirtió en una estudiante de primer año en la universidad en el estado de Washington, donde conoció a un hombre llamado William. Ella lo llamaba Will, para abreviar. Él siempre estúpidamente respondía: "Si hay un Will, hay una Shay".

A Carly le encantó. Y le encantaba a Will.

Will le propone a Carly Shay el 15 de noviembre de 2018.**(N/T=Mi cumpleaños xD)**

Carly se convirtió en la esposa de William Collins. Se casaron el Día de San Valentín, 14 de febrero de 2019. Carly se convirtió en una periodista. A ella le encantaba investigar las cosas. Su caso más favorito fue cuando le asignaron a informar sobre Pie grande. A ella le encantó.

Carly y William Collins tenían una vida maravillosa juntos, y en un día muy especial, Carly se enteró de que iba a tener un bebé. Ella se alegró mucho, y William no fue la excepción. Siempre estaba pensando y en lo del bebé de esto, el bebé aquello.

Fue sin duda un shock cuando se enteró de que iba a tener gemelos.

Carly sonrió con alegría y sonrió cuando ella le dijo a su marido, el entusiasmo no iba a no valorar a ninguno. Si fuera posible, pareció emocionarse doble-doble. Decidieron que iban a nombrar al bebé y Sara Marie si fueran niñas, Danny y Jacob si fueran niños, y Sara y Danny si se tratara de uno de cada uno.

El 10 de diciembre de 2022, los gemelos de Carly y William nacieron

Un chico, con un peso de 6 libras 11 onzas y 21 pulgadas de largo. Daniel Jacob Collins.

Una niña, con un peso de 6 libras 10 onzas y 20 pulgadas de largo. Sara Marie Collins.

Carly y Will estaban tan orgullosos de sus hijos. Aprendieron inusualmente rápido, unos pequeños genios. Sara era muy luchadora, e independiente. Ella era rubia y de ojos azules, aunque Carly y William no eran rubios, ni tenían los ojos azules. El médico supuso que se trataba de una cosa heridataria, que uno de los padres de Sara tenía el gen rubio sin saberlo.

Daniel, o Danny, como se le llamaba, era todo lo contrario. Él era un chico de pelo castaño, ojos marrones. Era muy inteligente, y le encantaba jugar con los ordenadores, mientras que su hermana gemela, Sara, siempre lo llamaba de otros nombres.

A pesar de sus argumentos, Sara y Danny se querían. Y cuando estaban afuera jugando en el parque un día, Danny se acercó a Sara, que estaba jugando con algunos tréboles en la tierra.

"Hola. Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

"Estoy jugando", respondió Sara, tratando de hacer algo fuera de sus flores.

Danny pensó por un minuto y luego comenzó a cerrar algunos de los tréboles de la tierra. empató a todos juntos, hasta que las flores blancas pequeñas comenzaron a hacer una forma redonda. Lo colocó sobre su cabeza.

"Ya está. Linda".

Sara sonrió. "Gracias".

Danny comenzó a jugar con otros tréboles, y trató de sujetar un anillo de ellos. Después de varios intentos fallidos, consiguió, y poner el anillo del trébol en la mano a su hermana gemela. Sara sonrió a su hermano mayor.

"Gracias, Danny."

"Sara va a ser mi novia algún día, ¿de acuerdo?" **(N/T=Prometida)**

Sara sonrió.

"Por supuesto".

"Danny! Sara! Hora de entrar a casa!" -gritó una voz. Era su madre, Carly Collins. Los gemelos regresaron a su madre, cogidos de la mano.

"Oh. ¿Qué es esto?" Carly preguntó, señalando a la corona de flores de Sara.

"Danny lo hizo para mí." Sara dijo, sonriendo.

"Bueno ... Estoy segura de que te hace lucir como una bonita princesa". Carly comentó.

"Ella no es!" interrumpió Danny.

"¿Qué?"

"Una princesa! Ella no es una princesa! Ella es una novia!" Danny insistió.

"¿En serio?" Carly sonrió.

"Sí. Mi novia. Un día, Sara y yo nos casaremos en este parque!" Danny sonrió a su madre, sin darse cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

Pero Carly se rió y sonrió.

"Vamos a casa. Su padre está esperando por nosotros."

* * *

**Reviews porfi c:?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si dejan reviews, actualizo otro en la noche, me he jurado a mi misma llegar hasta el cap. 10 antes de irme a Miami y dejarlos solos hasta el 11 de febrero c: Okya, Bueno disfruten el capítulo! :D**

* * *

"Muévete, no puedo ver!" -gritó Sara.  
"Lo siento. Toma." Danny salió de su camino, dándole el control remoto a distancia.

"Cuidado con lo que deseas. No me importa."

Y entonces él se había ido. Había sido así durante un tiempo ahora. Sara y Danny no eran los gemelos felices que una vez fueron. Todavía llevaba, hasta cierto punto, sin embargo, Danny estaba más distante de lo normal, dando respuestas cortas pero concisas a su hermana gemela. Esto le confunde, ya que ella quería mucho a su hermano, y no quería que él la ignorase. Los días parecían encajar juntos, y antes de darse cuenta, ya habían cumplido dieciséis años.

"Hey chicos. Feliz Cumpleaños!" , dijo su madre, Carly, llamando a la puerta de su dormitorio. Eso es correcto. Su. Danny y Sara comparten un dormitorio, ya que su casa sólo tenía 2 dormitorios. Uno de sus padres, y otra para ellos. Incluso a veces compartán una cama. Era una litera. No era como si fueran pobres y no podían pagar una casa mejor, era sólo que su madre y su padre le encantaba esta casa. Era una casa muy bonita, pero era pequeña. Carly y Will no eran muy materialistas.

"Sí ... sí. Claro". Danny dijo, levantándose de la cama y baja por la escalera.

"Gracias, mamá". Sara dijo, saliendo de la litera inferior.

"Vamos abajo. Hay pastel".

Y entonces Carly se fue.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Danny." Sara sonrió.

Danny rodó los ojos.

"Tonta. Es tu cumpleaños, también." dijo.

Sara sonrió. "Lo sé."

Hubo un poco de silencio incómodo.

"Uh ... ¿puedes ... uh ... irte un momento? Tengo que vestirme." Sara dijo.

La cara de Danny creció un tono carmesí.

"Uh ... sí. Adiós." Danny cogió su ropa y se fue de su habitación para cambiarse en el baño, al igual que cualquier otra mañana.

Danny se dejó caer contra la pared del baño, hasta que llegó al suelo. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos y respiró profundo.

"Oh, Dios ..." -gritó. "¿Qué hay de malo en mí?"

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. "Danny? ¿terminaste? Tengo que ir al baño".

"Uh ... sí. Claro". dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

"Danny? Tú no estás vestido". Sara comentó, al ver a su hermano gemelo dejar el baño todavía en pijama.

"Sí ... yo ... me cambiaré en nuestra habitación." Danny comentó.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido ...".

Danny sólo la miró antes de salir de la habitación.

"Lo que sea." dijo.

Después de vestirse, él y Sara fueron abajo donde se reunieron con algunos regalos para ellos y un pastel que decía "Feliz XVI, Danny y Sara."

"Gracias, mamá". Sara comentó. "El pastel se ve fantástico."

"Tú entusiasmada con la comida". Danny rodó los ojos.

Sara miró a su vez. "Cállate, nub". dijo.

Danny y Carly miraron sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo le llaman así? Al darse cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, Sara parpadeó.

"Uh ... quiero decir ... lo siento."

"Demonio".

Carly miró asustada, como si estuviera teniendo una visión del pasado.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?" Danny voz resonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre.

"Uh ... sí. Es que ... ustedes me recuerdan a dos personas que conocía, es todo. De todos modos, sigan. Abran los regalos."

Sara fue la primera en abrir su regalo.

"¡Wow! Un Disco de Cuttlefish. Gracias, mamá. Yo ni siquiera sabía que los ponen en los discos." Sara dijo, sonriendo.

"Nos llevó una eternidad encontrar, ya que es una banda tan vieja. No pensé que iba a encontrar en un disco, o bien, pero ... Debería funcionar en tu PearPod 2039, el cual debe estar en esos regalos de allá ". Carly sonrió amplia sonrisa de su hija.

"No. .. HAY FORMA! ¿Me has comprado el PearPod 2039! Eso es tan cool! No pensé que estaban fuera todavía." Sara sonrió la sonrisa más grande que ella había sonreído nunca.

Danny sonrió viendo su sonrisa. Luego sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

"Dios, es hermosa ... N-no. I-No puedo ... Los malos pensamientos, Danny. Los malos pensamientos conducen a las malas acciones ... sólo ... para. Ella es tu hermana. Tu hermana!

Sara sonrió de nuevo y le indicó a su hermano que abra sus regalos.

"Si eso te hace callar". escupió.

Eso es correcto. Sé breve con ella. Distánciate. Ella no puede saber. Nunca lo sabremos. Ella pensaría que yo soy asqueroso. Yo soy bruto. No puedo ... Yo prefiero pensar que la odio ... y luego de tener su saber la verdad.

"Gracias, mamá". le dijo a Carly.

Sara no puede saberlo. ¡No puede! Nunca se puede saber ... lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy de ella.

* * *

**Uuh, inesperado verdad? Ok déjame un review, si les soy sincera este fic me encanta por el misterio, tiene tanto que parece telenovela mexicana. Okya**

**dejame tu review para que suba el proximo cap esta noche :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, lo prometido es deuda :D, déjame un review porfa!**

* * *

"Date prisa, o vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!" -gritó Sara.

"Me voy. Para el carro." Danny dijo, agarrando su mochila y corriendo tras ella.

"Adiós a los dos. ¡Nos vemos esta tarde." Carly comentó mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

"Peresozo". Sara comentó.

Danny la miró y siguió adelante.

-Ha estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente. Sara pensaba. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

-No puede saberlo. pensó.

"HEY! Espérenme!" escucharon.

Se dieron la vuelta. Faith Ware, una compañera de clase y vecina de la suya, estaba tratando d alcanzarlos. Viendo que no vivían tan lejos de la escuela, Danny y Sara iban allí a diario, y por lo general caminaban con Faith.

"Buenos días Faith,".

"Buenos días, Sara. Danny". Faith sonrió en dirección de Danny. En lugar de ponerse nervioso, al igual que algunos muchachos aspirantes de Faith quien era una chica muy guapa, sonrió y saludó con la mano un simple hola, caminando derecho por delante de Faith y de Sara.

"Tu hermano es tan cool". Faith le comentó a Sara.

Sara sonrió.

"Puede ser, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es un verdadero dolor de cabeza." se aseguró de alzar su voz en esa última parte, por lo que Danny podría oírla. Sara sólo bromeaba, como cualquier hermana normal haría, así que no tenía idea de lo que sus palabras sólo le hicieron.

"Así que ella piensa que soy un dolor ... '

Sara le sacó la lengua.

"Sólo ... es broma. Vamos, Danny. Vamos a ir o si no vamos a llegar tarde al salón de clases. Tú también, Faith." Sara empezó a caminar más rápido, cogiendo su ritmo, dejando a Danny y a Faith.

"Ella sí que es energética por la mañana, ¿no es cierto?" Faith observó.

"Sí ... pero ella sólo así cuando ella está fuera de la escuela. Cada vez que está en la escuela, ella duerme y se olvida de hacer el trabajo, y al final termina copiandome." Danny sonrió a indiferencia de su hermana para las reglas.

"Y tú la dejas?" Preguntó Faith.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ese demonio rubio. Danny pensaba. Fue entonces cuando pensó en lo que acabo de decir ... eh ... pensó. Había oído que en alguna parte antes, sólo que no podía recordar dónde.

"Sí ... es que si no, va a reprobar y nadie quiere eso." Danny sonrió.

Luego se aclaró la garganta, reclamó su actitud de "me vale verga", y siguió caminando.

"Um ... Danny?" preguntó Faith.

Danny se volteó.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó tensamente.

"Um ... Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar más tarde ... como ... en privado?"

"¿Por qué no ahora?" Danny preguntó.

"La escuela está a punto de ..."

"Si es importante, eso no importa. Sólo dime ... ¿qué?"

"Um ... Me preguntaba ... ¿te gustaría ir a un lugar conmigo este viernes? Hay una película muy buena jugando en el cine ... quieres ir?"

"¿Cómo en una cita?" Danny preguntó.

Faith se sonrojó.

"Bueno ... sí ..." ella apartó la mirada.

"..."

"No está bien? ¿Ya tienes ... alguien más que te guste?"

"..."

"¿Vas a contestarme, Danny Collins?" Le pregunta.

Danny asintió con la cabeza.

"YO. .. uh ... sí. Hay una chica que me gusta mucho ..."

Faith sonrió.

"¿Quién es? Te prometo que no le diré a nadie." dijo.

"No. .. No importa. Vamos a clase."

"Está bien ..."

Cuando llegaron a casa, Danny evita a Sara tanto como sea posible. Era una rutina diaria para él. Él hizo su tarea solo, estudió solo, comía con su familia, vió un poco de televisión, y luego fue a la cama. Era casi como si pensara que al distanciarse de su hermana, que el amor que sentía por ella se iba.

Nunca lo hizo.

Y esta noche no fue la excepción. Esta noche se veía adicional encantadora, con su pijama, que ella llevaba a la cama casi todas las noches, la forma en que su cabello le caía en la cara apenas a la derecha, el camino a la luz lo atrapó. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. Sara estaba durmiendo en su cama, solo la mitad de las sábanas la cubrían. Danny ya había cambiado el pijama y se había ido a su habitación esa noche para encontrar a Sara durmiendo esperando.

Se veía tan hermosa.

Sus rizos rubios se fueron más allá de sus hombtos y de su corpiño. Su respiración era muy baja y suave, y sus labios rosados parecía más suaves y más rojos que nunca.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Danny metió en su cama a su lado. Él la miró forma encantadora antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios con los suyos.

Él estaba besando a su hermana.

¿Eso le enferma? bicho raro? Amar? Él se hizo esta pregunta durante dieciséis años. ¿Por qué es ella? ¿Por qué ha sido ella siempre? ¿Por qué no podría amar a alguien más? Ha sido ella siempre quien Danny ha amado más. No podía vivir sin ella. Era la tierra, y ella era el sol. ¿Cuál era el dicho?

"Si todo lo demás perecieron, y se quedó él, todavía debe seguir siendo, y si todo lo demás se mantuvo, y fueron aniquilados, el universo se convertiría en un extraño poderoso: no me parece una parte de ella."

Era cierto. No podía vivir sin ella. Danny sabía que si Sara muriera, él nunca podría vivir, pero ella vivía, eso sería suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

Pero todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin en algún momento.

Los ojos de Sara se abrieron de golpe. Ella estaba despierta.

"Mierda". Danny pensó.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi traducción, ahorita estoy viendo el anime subtitulado a inglés:P está obviamente en japonés :P, bueno si quieren búsquenlo en youtube, Cabe recalcar que esta historia solo está basada en el anime y tiene muchas cosas cambiadas**

**Btw, déjame en review setsi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**He vuelto, actualizo rápido porque estoy de vacas y forever alone u.u, okya dejo a mis amigos hablando solos por fb para traducir así que agradezcanme! Okno ._., Btw, me obsesioné con la canción Yellow de Coldplay esta canción es muy adictiva fdsdfs**

**Sin más el capítulo,**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Sara se retorció debajo de él.

"N.. No ... D-danny ..." ella lo empujó, haciéndole caer de espaldas en la cama.

Danny miró a Sara con una mirada en blanco.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" -le preguntó.

"Pensé que sabías lo que era. Se llama un beso."

Sara le viró los ojos.

"Sí, lo sé ... pero ... ¿por qué me has besado?" -le preguntó.

"Pensé que sería obvio." Danny dijo, arrastrándose de vuelta a la cama.

"Lo que haces ..."

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Danny ya había comenzado a besarla.

Ella lo rechazó de nuevo.

"Danny ... ¿por qué?"

"Dime algo".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"¿Te gusto?" Danny preguntó.

Sara viró los ojos de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que sí. Te quiero. Pero ..."

"Entonces ..." Danny se acercó y capturó sus labios en otro beso.

Ella lo rechazó una vez más.

"Danny ... no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué esto en ti de repente? ¿Es esto una especie de broma de mal gusto? Si es así ... no es divertido!" Sara preguntó.

"Una broma? ¿Quién haría esto como una broma? ... Yo. ..

"..."

"... No tienes ni idea ... ¿verdad?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Cómo te he mirado. Nunca te has dado cuenta ... pero por supuesto que no. Nunca me regalaste muchas pistas que ..."

"..."

"La única mujer que puede ver en el mundo entero ... eres tú. Siempre has sido tú. Desde el comienzo. Desde que éramos niños."

Él la abrazó.

En el exterior, el trueno y el rayo entró en erupción.

"Detente!" Sara gritó, empujándolo de nuevo. Danny no estaba teniendo esto, sin embargo, y tiró de ella para otro abrazo.

"Es tu elección, Sara. Quédate conmigo ... o recordar esto todos los días por el resto de tu vida y estar con otra persona. Pero ..."

Sara lo miró.

"Si me eliges ..."

"..."

"Entonces ... bésame".

"Danny ... Danny ... déjame ir, Danny ..."

No lo hizo.

"Pero ... tú eres mi hermano mayor ... ... I. .."

Danny soltó.

Sara pensó profundamente acerca de esto. Para ella, no tenía ningún sentido. Pero ... cuando lo pensó mejor... Si tenía sentido. ¿Puede algo no tener sentido y sentido perfecto sentido al mismo tiempo? Si es así, ahora estaba sucediendo.

"Eres terrible, Danny. Dices que es mi elección ... pero no tengo elección, ¿no? Es de vida o muerte, ¿no es así? ..."

Sara sacó la cara de Danny a la suya.

"Esto no quiere decir que Te quiero, sin embargo."

Y se besaron por segunda vez. Se sentía bien. Para los dos. Pero sabían que no era correcto. Completamente mal. ¿Puede algo ser tan malo y sin embargo, tan bien?

Si es así ... ahora era el momento.

"Estoy en casa!" Se oyó la voz de su padre entrar por la puerta, ellos dejaron de besarse

Fue una llamada de atención de la realidad.

Y ambos Danny y Sara tenían las manos del receptor. **(N/T= No te preocupes, yo tampoco entiendo aunque creo que es que bajaron para ver a su padre?)**

* * *

** Déjame un review para un sgt. capítulo en la noche c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola :) disfruta el cap. y déjame un review**

* * *

No había manera de que pudieran entrar en cualquier tipo de relación romántica. Danny era su hermano mayor, así que eso fue todo. De esto se dieron cuenta muy pronto, aunque se podría decir que no estaban muy contentos por ello.

Se convirtió en una rutina monótona, día tras día, entrando y saliendo de casa, encontrándose con Faith, y caminar a la escuela. Ninguno de los dos estaban muy cómodos con esto, y cada día parecía pasar más lento que el anterior. Así que fue inesperado, a Sara al menos, cuando Faith entró a su casa. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Danny! Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? No te irás Seattle, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó.

A Danny se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¿Cómo supiste ...?"

"No importa. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Dime que no es verdad!"

Danny miró al suelo.

"No puedo. Es cierto, tal vez me vaya de Seattle. Solicité una escuela ... fuera del área. Ya he hecho el examen ... y pasé. Ahora sólo tengo que decide si quiero ir o no. " Danny dijo.

"Estás bromeando! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" preguntá Faith.

A Sara se le estrujó el corazón. Ella sabía exactamente por qué él haría eso. Sería para alejarse de ella. Su amor ...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sara antes de que se extienda.

"No puedes!" Faith exclamó. "Es muy lejos de aquí! Nosotros nunca nos volveremos a ver! ¡No es justo!" lloraba.

"... ¿Podemos hablar fuera?" Danny preguntó.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Sara después de que ella había intentado mantenerlas en sus ojos Danny no podía dejarla! Él no podía! Siempre habían estado juntos ... para ser separados ... nunca habían estado separados. No siempre. Cuando eran niños, siempre estaban juntos. Se amaban, incluso desde una edad temprana.

Quiero a Danny más que nada en este mundo.

Carly sonrió y dijo: Por supuesto que sí. Él es tu hermano mayor.

Ahora esas palabras sólo trajo la peor sensación nauseabunda de la boca de su estómago. Él es su hermano mayor. Es cierto que puede es ... pero a ella no le importaba. Ella lo amaba. Ella haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo allí, con ella.

Sara salió corriendo para alcanzar a Danny y a Faith.

"No te vayas, Danny!" ella gritó.

Debe de haber oído, porque se dio la vuelta.

"Faith... Hablaré contigo más tarde. Tengo que ir a hablar con Sara primero. Mañana, tal vez?"

Faith sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, completamente ajeno al amor de su amor por su hermana.

"Por supuesto." Faith dijo, dejando yéndose a su casa..

Sara corrió, descalza, podría añadir, por la acera, en un esfuerzo para acercarse a Danny.

"Danny ... no te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas." rogó.

Danny suspiró y la abrazó en un abrazo mientras ella lloraba.

"Vamos, vamos a casa." Danny dijo, cogiendola en brazos.

"Danny ... tú eres fuerte. Cuando ... cuando sucedió esto?" Sara sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Era una sonrisa de satisfacción familiar, uno que Danny había visto antes, no era más que consciente de dónde lo había visto antes.

"Casi al mismo tiempo que mi voz se hizo más gruesa". él le devolvió la sonrisa y se rió.

Sara sonrió, pero luego se acordó de su situación y frunció el ceño.

"No es verdad ... por favor dime que no lo es. Tú no solicitastes una escuela en algún lugar muy lejos, ¿verdad?" Sara preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si. Lo hice." Danny dijo.

"Entonces yo también iré!" -exclamó ella.

"No se puede. Las pruebas ya terminaron. Y, con tus calificaciones, no sería capaz de hacerlo de todos modos." Danny sonrió.

"Cruel ..."

"No lo soy".

"Sí lo eres, demasiado. De todos modos ... no te puedes ir!"

"¿Por qué no?" Danny respondió.

"Porque ... no hay una ley que dice que los gemelos tienen que ir a la misma escuela?" Sara preguntó.

Danny rodó los ojos.

"Tonta. No inventes chiz para satisfacer tus necesidades".

"Chiz?" preguntó Sara. **(n/t= en el icarly original, sam y freddie siempre dicen esta palabra, en inglés)**

"Es una palabra!" se defendió Danny.

"Lo sé ... lo he escuchado antes en alguna parte."

Sara frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solicitaste la escuela?"

"Pensé que iba a ser obvio." Danny dijo.

"¿Eh?"

"Necesito alejarme de ti. Te amo. Eso. Si me quedo contigo ... por más tiempo en esa habitación ... no sé si yo sería capaz de controlarme. Es por eso que estudiaba. No puedo quedarme por ti. Lo siento. "

"..."

Sara era una niña brillante, así que sabía que si quería algo, tendría que hacerlo ella misma. Este fue uno de esos momentos.

"Hey ... Danny".

"¿Eh?" Danny miró hacia abajo.

Sara acercó su rostro para encontrarse con los suyos en un beso. Lo había hecho ahora. Ellos fueron más allá del punto de no retorno. No hay vuelta atrás.

"He elegido. Llévame a casa".

"Sara ..."

"Llévame ... a nuestro dormitorio. Me quiero ir ... a nuestra habitación. Por favor."

Danny apretó su agarre sobre ella para mantenerla estable.

"... ¿Estás completamente segura? Esto es lo que quieres?" Danny preguntó.

Sara asintió con la cabeza.

"He elegido. Déjame ir. Déjame estar contigo." dijo.

Danny hizo lo que le pidió. Él la amaba, así que no podía negarle nada. Si quería algo, Danny se lo conseguía. Y siendo malo, pecaminoso e inmoral, sucio o vergonzoso, era algo que los dos querían. Así que si quiería algo, llegaba y lo tomaba.

Horas más tarde, después de que ambos estaban completamente agotados con y mentían en la misma cama, Danny apartó el pelo de Sara de la cara. Él echó un vistazo a su forma de dormir desnuda y suspiró. Más allá del punto de no retorno. El umbral final. El reino prohibido. Danny empezó a llorar.

"Por favor, Dios ... no la castigues por esto ... durante 16 años he anhelado y ansiado por esto ... y por fin la tengo ... y ... yo .. lo siento .. . Sara. Lo siento ... no puedo ... no voy a ser capaz de hacerte feliz toda la vida así que ... Por favor ... sólo Dios me castigue por todo el pecado y el dolor y la angustia que he causado. Todo esto es mi culpa ... " lágrimas caían de su rostro en un movimiento de barrido.

"Y por favor llénala de felicidad ... ella es ..."

Ella es mi preciosa hermana menor ... y la quiero.

* * *

**Hey tu! si tu! sexy, déjame un review- iew-iew!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí el cap. 7**

"Así que, ¿has decidido?" preguntó su padre una noche en la cena.

"Qué si he decidido qué?" Danny preguntó, cogiendo su comida con el tenedor.

"Que si vas a ir o no a esa escuela". Dijo Will

El tenedor de Sara rasguñó su plato."Por qué él seguía pensando en eso? "

"Si. He decidido que me voy a ir." Danny dijo.

"¿QUÉ?" Sara exclamó. "Pensé que decidiste que no irías! no te puedes ir! Simplemente no puedes!"

"Sara ..."

"Danny ..."

Ellos compartieron un momento con los ojos, ninguno de ellos querían quitar los ojos del otro.

"Ejem". Su padre interrumpió su momento.

"Así que has decidido? Te vas?" -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí iré. Dudo que cambie de opinión." Danny dijo.

Su padre suspiró. "Está bien. Sé que no te puedo parar".

Después de la cena había terminado y todo el mundo estaba dormido, Sara enfrenta Danny.

"No puedo creer que vayas a ir a esa escuela. Pensé que resolvimos esto. Te quiero. Yo! Yo no quiero que te vayas Quédate conmigo!" Sara exclamó, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Te quiero ... Quiero estar contigo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué te vas?" -replicó ella.

"Así podemos estar juntos." Danny dijo.

"No lo entiendo".

"Por supuesto que no. Si me quedo aquí, no vamos a poder estar juntos, para nada. Pero si voy allí, me puedes visitar, y nadie tiene que saber que eres mi hermana gemela. Podemos estar juntos allí. "

"¿Cómo lo llamas estar juntos si no estoy contigo?" Sara lágrimas dejan que se filtren fuera de sus ojos azules.

Danny suspiró y tiró de ella en un abrazo.

"Es posible que conozcas a alguien allí. Te voy a perder si vas ..." Sara sollozó.

Danny la levantó sobre sus pies, por lo que fue el nivel del ojo con él. Se inclinó y besó a Sara con tanta pasión, tanta emoción, que cualquiera que viera de inmediato sabría que él estaba enamorado.

"Sara ... ninguna chica te sustituirá. Te lo prometo".

Sara sonrió, pero todavía le caen las lágrimas.

"Hey ... vamos." Danny dijo, tirando de la mano de Sara.

"¿A dónde vamos? Es de noche." Sara susurró mientras seguía a su hermano por las escaleras.

"Vamos al parque".

"Al parque?"

"Ajá."

"Oh hombre! Se sigue cayendo. No los puedo atar como antes." Sara hizo un berrinche, lanzando un trébol quinto lejos detrás de ella.

"Nunca podrías hacer algo tan bien como yo."

"¡Cuidado, nub".

Danny se rió. "Aquí".

Danny empató un trébol en un anillo, al igual que lo había hecho hace muchos años, y la ató a la mano de su hermana, donde ella usaría un anillo de bodas.

"¿Sabes lo que esta flor es?" Danny preguntó.

"Es un trébol ..., ¿no?" Sara le dirigió una mirada que decía: "¿En serio? No soy tan estúpida".

Danny se rió, y le sonrió.

"Sí, un trébol. Deletreado en inglés C-L-O-V-E-R. C-Lover. C como en cortejado, L como en el amante. Sara ... tú no eres mi hermana pequeña. Eres mi amante. No puedo explicar por qué Te quiero tanto ... pero ... "

Sara le dio un beso.

"Te quiero, idiota". ella sonrió.

Danny sonrió y le tomó la mano.

"Vamos. Hay un lugar más que me gustaría ir." dijo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Sara preguntó.

"Este es el lugar que mamá y papá se casaron". Danny dijo.

"¿En serio? Yo no lo sabía."

"Hm. Vamos." Danny la llevó hacia el frente de la iglesia, delante de todos los bancos de la iglesia, justo donde una figura de cristal manchado de un ángel era.

Danny se inclinó y la besó de nuevo.

"Te amo. Yo. .. Realmente realmente te amo." Sara dijo.

"No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado para oírte decir eso." Danny sonrió.

Sara le besó de nuevo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, parecía como si la figura del vitral estaba mirando.

Qué asco. Qué vergüenza. Impuro. Impuro ... IMPURO!

En ese momento, el anillo de Sara trébol cayó.

"D-Danny ... para". Sara gritó, tirando de sus manos a su cara.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Sara lloró más. "Dios nos está mirando ..."

Danny miró a la figura.

"Me pregunto ... es ella realmente? Las pruebas apuntan a la misma, como la prueba de amantes se le cayó de la mano." Danny asintió con la cabeza hacia el anillo trébol caído.

Danny lo recogió.

"Tal vez ... tú eres mi hermana ..." murmuró.

"No. .. No, yo no lo quiero ser Yo lo arreglo!" Sara gritó desesperadamente tratando de arreglar el anillo del trébol.

"Sara ..."

"¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué? Por favor ... déjame ser amante de Danny ... por favor ... por favor acepten nuestro amor ..." Sara gritó más, las lágrimas se derraman hacia fuera cuando ella miró a la figura una vez más.

"Eso ya es... bastante, Sara. Es suficiente. Está bien."

Sara miró como si estuviera a punto de morir de angustia.

"No. .. no está bien! Está _casi_ bien! Danny ..." sollozó.

* * *

hallo :3 déjame un review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí el cap. 8! NO OLVIDES DEJARME UN REVIEW :D**

* * *

"Vamos, Danny. Vas a llegar tarde a tu vuelo." Carly llamó a su hijo de dieciséis años.

"Ya voy, mamá!" Danny dijo, sacando una bolsa detrás de él.

Sara dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Sabía que estaba pasando, ella no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Había pasado una semana después de que tuvieron ...

"Vamos, Sara. Entra en el coche. Tenemos que llevar a tu hermano al aeropuerto pronto".

"..."

"Abraza a tu hermano, Sara." Carly la empujó hacia su hermano, se suponía que debía estar en el avión ya.

Sara dejó caer algunas lágrimas.

Danny se rió entre dientes.

"Vamos, demonio rubio. Ven a darme un abrazo". Danny dijo, con los brazos abiertos.

Carly se tensó y miró afligida.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?" Danny preguntó.

Carly parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

"Uh ... sí. Lo siento." Carly le dió un abrazo.

"Ustedes dos me recuerdan a algunos viejos amigos que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Diablos, incluso se parecen a ellos. Casi idénticos ... es que realmente los extraño es todo." Carly sonrió y besó la mejilla de su hijo.

"¿En serio?" Danny preguntó.

Sara sonrió.

"No mires todo feliz, nub. Es como si le quisieras llamar la atención de nuestra madre, para tenerla para ti solito. ¿Qué pasa contigo y las morenas?" Sara escupió.

"Sucede que me gustan". Danny respondió, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Carly lloró un poco. "Sí ... como ellos." dijo.

Sara tiró a su hermano en un abrazo.

"Escribirás para mí ... ¿de acuerdo?" -le preguntó.

"Todos los días".

"Y llamarás por lo menos una vez a la semana". Sara indicado.

"Todos los días". respondió de nuevo.

"Y ..."

"¿Y?" , se preguntó.

"Voy a ir a visitarte por lo menos una vez al mes. ¿De acuerdo?" Sara preguntó.

Danny sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

"No me esperaba nada menos."

De repente se oyó una voz que gritaba.

"¡No vayas! Danny! ¡No vayas!" ella gritó.

Danny miró hacia atrás sólo para ver a Faith corriendo hacia él y le tiró en un abrazo. Su cabello castaño colgaba por delante de su cara y ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella lo atrajo más cerca y sostuvo su rostro entre las manos.

"No te vayas ... por favor ..."lloró.

Danny suspiró.

¿Por qué puede que te toque?

Sara pensaba. ¿Por qué es bueno para ella y que no es para mí? No es justo ...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de cara de Sara.

"Lo siento, Faith. Me tengo que ir. Y este es mi tiempo especial con mi familia, es la única vez que se llega a decir adiós.

Danny soltó a Faith y abrazó a sus padres una vez más. Luego se acercó y abrazó a Sara de nuevo, un poco más largo que los demás.

"Oh ... Danny, el embarque de tu vuelo. Anda ya!" su madre lo acompañó a la fuga.

"Voy a verte ...". Danny dijo.

"... Nos vemos. Nub". Sara añadió como una idea posterior.

Y luego se fue, dejando a Sara sola con sus padres y Faith. No fue hasta más tarde esa noche, mientras estaba en su cama llorando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que realmente lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos todo de él. Había en sus ojos ... su sonrisa ... su besos ...

Besos.

"Yo sólo iba a decirte ..."

"Que nos deberíamos besar?"

"... Me vas a romper el brazo, ¿Verdad?"

"... No."

"Bueno ... deberíamos? Sólo para que ambos podamos terminar con esto?"

"Hm ... sólo para salir del hoyo".

"Sólo para salir del hoyo".

"Y juras que después de esto nos volveremos a odiar?."

"Totalmente. Y nunca le diremos a nadie."

"Nunca".

"..."

"... Bueno ... Hazlo".

Se apoyan en un beso y durante unos 8 segundos.

"Bueno ... eso fue ..."

"Lindo".

"Sí, encantado."

"Buen... trabajo?"

"Gracias. A ti también."

La chica se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

"Hey". el chico llamado.

"Te odio". dijo dulcemente.

La niña sonrió.

"... Y yo a ti."

Sara se sentó con la espalda recta, sus rizos rubios cayendo delante de su cara. Qué en el mundo había sido eso? Era un recuerdo? El niño y la niña se veían similares a Sara y Danny, pero no podía recordar alguna vez haber hecho eso. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

"¿Qué demonios ...?" Sara murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Vamos a soñar con Danny" Sara murmuró, cayendo de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

"Danny ..." Sara murmuró mientras se sumió en el sueño.

* * *

**Hey tu! si tu! Déjame un review o un microondas caerá en tu cabeza C:**

**Okya jajaja :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa! hoy me voy a Miami :D el cap. 10 estará lo más rapido posible si me dejan reviews :D**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Tratando de actuar como si no pasara nada, resultó ser sorprendentemente fácil. Sara sólo se quedó lejos de la mayoría de su familia, y sólo pensaba en positivamente acerca de Danny. Sabía que era inútil estar tan triste, que no lo traería de regreso de la escuela, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era su mundo, y nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Fue en un normal lunes por la mañana que empezaron. Los vómitos. Sara no podía mantener nada. Supuso que se trataba de un virus, pero no lo era. Ella estuvo así por un tiempo, y finalmente la familia empezó a notar.

"Sara te estás sintiendo bien, cariño?" preguntó Carly.

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo tengo un malestar estomacal."

"Oh. ¿Estás segura? Te he escuchado por un tiempo. Hace unas semanas, ¿no? La enfermedad. Tal vez deberíamos llevarte a un doctor". Carly pensó.

"Mamá, estoy bien"

"Vamos". Carly indicó.

Sara suspiró.

Cuando su madre tenía su vista puesta en algo, lo tenía.

"Estás bromeando". Sara dijo, mirando al médico como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza justo.

"No. Felicidades, Sara. Vas a tener un bebé."

"Es que ... no, no puedo ser! No. .. este no es la forma como las cosas tienen que suceder. Ya estaba bastante mal!" Sara lloraba, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Qué estaba mal, querida?" preguntó a su madre, Carly, que estaba en la habitación con ella.

"No. .." Sara tartamudeó.

Carly negó con la cabeza.

"Yo jamás pensé que pudieras ser tan irresponsable". Carly chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza en la decepción.

"... Lo siento. Yo no pensaba en ..." Sara murmuró.

"No pensé acerca de qué? Anticonceptivos? Preservativos? Sara puedes quedarte donde sea embarazada con cualquiera en cualquier momento. No hay manera de estar segura sin haber tenido relaciones." Carly suspiró.

"Creí que tu padre y yo te enseñamos algo mejor que esto."

"Yo ... lo siento. Era la última cosa en mi mente, créeme." Sara lloraba.

Un bebé? ¿En serio? Tenía que suceder ... como si su vida no era lo suficientemente triste. Danny ... oh Dios, ¿qué iba a decir? "

"Así que ... ¿quién es el padre?" preguntó Carly.

Sara tragó saliva.

Mierda.

"Uh ... yo .. uh ... mamá ... Sólo quiero irme a casa ahora mismo ... por favor." sara declaró.

"No, señorita. No estamos dejando este cuarto hasta que me digas quién es el padre." Carly miró. Era raro que ella se enfadara, pero cuando lo hacía, es mejor tener cuidado.

"Uh ... yo no ..." Sara murmuró.

"No me vengas con eso! Sé que lo sabes, así que me lo dirás. Nos pondremos en contacto con sus padres y ordenar esta cosa."

"No, mamá. No voy a abortar!"

"Nunca dije que te haríamos uno. Pero es necesario que cumpla este chico y sus padres. ¿Quién es?" Carly preguntó.

Sara lloró y cayó de rodillas.

"No creo ... No pensé que ... estabamos ... Quiero decir ..." lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras miraba a su madre.

"Tú me odiarías." Sara dijo.

Carly se inclinó y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

"Yo nunca podría odiarte. ¿Quién es?" ella susurró.

Sar dejar unas cuantas lágrimas caer más antes de hablar.

"Danny ... Danny es el padre. Mi hermano es el padre de mi hijo. Es por eso que no creo que esto sea posible. Mamá ... este bebé ... me temo. Puede ser un mutante deforme ... ... es que ... estoy tan asustada ... " Sara lloraba, sosteniendo ella misma.

Carly palideció.

* * *

**UUUUUUUUUUUH. ¿Qué pasará? DÉJAME UN REVIEW ANTES DE QUE ME VAYA XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola este es el último cap. antes de que me vaya a Miami, si tienen suerte traduzco uno mañana :3 pero estaré paseando lo cual veo imposible, pero dejemos que el tiempo vea ;D**

Carly palideció.

"Danny? ... Tu hermano, Danny? Tu hermano gemelo, Danny?" -susurró-.

Carly no podía creerlo, su mente no podía procesarlo.

"Cuando ... cuando hicieron eso ... oh Dios mío!" Carly empezó a hiperventilar.

"Tú me odias, ¿verdad, mamá?" Sara lloraba.

Carly pareció salir de sus pensamientos. "Sara, escúchame. Nada de lo que tú ... o tu hermano ... hagan hará que los odie. Sólo ... dame un minuto ..." Carly se abanicaba y se sentó junto a ella.

"Sam, no ..."

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Sara preguntó.

"Te he llamado Sara".

"No, me has llamado Sam."

Carly palideció de nuevo.

"Lo hice? Lo siento ..."

"Está bien ..."

"Sara, es que sólo es ... una gran sorpresa para mí. Primero estás embarazada, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el padre del bebé es su tío ... Yo. .. Sólo necesito un momento para pensar." Carly dijo.

"¿No le dirás a papá, verdad?" Sara preguntó.

Carly suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sara en un gesto reconfortante.

"Vamos a tener que decirle ..." Carly dijo.

"Él me odiría ... y a Danny también ..."

"No, no lo hará. Yo tampoco. Will y yo te amamos, y a tu hermano, a pesar de los errores que cometen." Carly suspiró.

"... Error?" Sara susurró.

Carly no respondió.

"¿Crees que Danny y yo nos amemos unos a otros es un error? Que no es real?" Sara lloraba.

Carly palideció una vez más.

"E-eso no es lo que dije."

"Pero creo que".

"... No. .. no creo que sea cierto ... pero ..."

Sara lloró un poco más, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Así que estamos ... sucio. Impuro. Impuro! El ángel lo dijo! Asqueroso, asqueroso!"

Carly miró con horror como su hija empezó a tirar de su pelo, también arrancaba de sus raíces. Estaba claro para ella que había estado pensando en esto desde hace algún tiempo.

"Sara ..."

"Ahh!" Sara se volvió y le gritó a su madre, y luego cayó al suelo y se sacudió a sí misma en una posición fetal. El grito le recordaba algo, pero ella no podía entender por qué.

"No te dejan dormir ni ver televisión ni andar en internet! Y ellos esperan que yo sea agradable a TODOS los clientes. Y ni si quiera te dejan comer el chili! ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar rodeada de ollas humeantes de chili y no poder probar ni un solo? Wahh! "

La puerta se abrió.

"Hey, ¿puedo-"

"Ahh!" Sara le gritó.

Danny se volvió y echó a correr.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Más importante aún, ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso ahora? Su madre pensó que la relación de Danny y Sara era un error.

Las lágrimas cayeron.

"Si mi madre no cree en el amor ... ¿significa eso que está condenado al fracaso? Sara pensó, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás aún más.

Carly se inclinó y le acarició la espalda de su hija.

"Cariño ... lo siento ... yo .."

Sara miró a su madre.

"Lo sientes? Yo soy la que ... esto es asqueroso. Sucio ... No. .. no puedo ... yo estoy mal por estar enamorada de mi hermano ... pero ... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, tuve que quedarme embarazada? Este bebé no hiso nada para merecer esto ... esta ... confusión. Va a crecer sin saber como llamarlo papá o Tío ... si es que sobrevive a todo. Podría sufrir un aborto, podría ser retrasado ... deforme ... no se merece esto! " Sara lloraba.

Carly la acarició una vez más.

"Tienes razón, pueden haber riesgos ... tal vez deberíamos hacerte un aborto. ¿Lo harías ..."

"¡NO! Ya dije que NO!" Sara lloraba.

"Cariño, el riesgo ..."

"¡NO! Esta es nuestra prueba! Danny ... él me ama ... Esto es sólo la prueba que hace ... Hemos hecho una vida juntos ... por amor. Si abortar esta vida, se abortará nuestro amor ... y yo no puedo hacer eso, mamá! " Sara dejó caer más lágrimas.

"Sam ..."

"SOY SARA!" Ella lanzó un grito.

Carly retrocedió, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

"Sara ... no sé qué decir ..."

"Digamos que todavía me quieres. A pesar del incesto ... digamos que todavía me amas mamá. Y a Danny también."

"Por supuesto que sí. Nada me haría dejar de amar a los dos. Ustedes son mis bebés gemelos." Carly dijo, acariciándole el pelo.

Sara sonrió, pero sollozó un poco más en los brazos de Carly.

"Tengo miedo mamá ... estoy aterrorizada ... ¿qué pasaría si ... quiero decir ... Me siento tan ... sola. Ojalá Danny estuviese aquí ... Quiero Danny ... lo quiero .. . Quiero que mi trébol ... "

Trébol? Carly no sabía qué diablos estaba hablando de Sara, pero ella sabía una cosa con certeza.

Danny tenía que venir a casa inmediatamente.

**Hasta la próxima :) déjame un review -iew-iew-iew!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! estoy de vuelta, resulta que mi vuelo es hoy x'ddd. Okya no me peguen ;(, como sea hoy en la tarde subiré el cap. 12 si me dejan reviews, disfruten 3.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Will estaba en shock, por decir lo menos, pero eso no es decir mucho. Cualquier padre se sorprende al escuchar que su hija está embarazada a los dieciséis años. Carly sabía que iba a enloquecer, por lo que Sara y Danny no dirían una sola palabra al respecto. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor que no supiera de su intimidad...

"¿Quién es el padre?" - Le preguntó a Sara, mirándola.

Estaba furioso, eso era cierto. Sara empezó a llorar.

Carly le frotó la espalda de una manera reconfortante.

"Sara ... Quieres decirle?" Carly preguntó.

Sara lloró un poco más, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Él merece saberlo."

"Es ... es Danny." Sara lloró.

"Danny quién? Voy a tener que hablar con él." Sara palideció.

"Danny ... Collins. Mi ... hermano ..." Sara lloró.

Will parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

"Estás bromeando? Esto es una de broma de mal gusto que me están jugando, ¿no es así?" , preguntó.

Carly negó con la cabeza.

"No, cariño, no lo es. Nos gustaban no voy a decir, pero ... Sara sentía que tenía el derecho de saber".

Respiró profundamente.

"¿Danny sabe que la embarazó?" , preguntó.

Carly negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no."

Will suspiró. "¿Cuándo va a estar en casa?"

"Lo llamé hoy. Le dije que tenía que estar en casa inmediatamente, que Sara estaba en problemas. Me preguntó si estaba bien, entró en pánico un poco, y dijo:" Voy a estar allí mañana por la mañana. Pero primero Dile a Sara que ya voy. "Y luego colgó.

Will suspiró de nuevo y se sentó sin decir nada. La cantidad de estrés en él era grande, pero sólo se puede imaginar que era cinco veces peor para su hija embarazada, que debe estar sentada en la sala de estar ahora, ella había salido de la habitación para que sus padres pudieran hablar.

Ella nunca planeó para que cualquiera pueda averiguar sobre ella y Danny. Por lo menos no tan pronto. Ella siempre supo que tendría que afrontar su amor a los demás, tarde o temprano, pero ella esperaba que fuera más tarde, en lugar de antes. Diablos, que acababan de estar juntos! Ahora se sentía como si el mundo se derrumbaba sobre sus hombros, y a Sara no le gustaba esa sensación. Nada en absoluto.

Danny ... Su Clover ... él venía a casa. Venía a casa! Parecía que Sara estaba pensando en cosas raras. No debería estar feliz de que él venía a casa, porque eso significaba que tendría que lidiar con esto, junto con sus padres. Sara realmente no estaba buscando eso.

Ven a casa conmigo ...

Por favor ...

A kilómetros de distancia, Danny abordó en primer el vuelo que estaba disponible.

Sé fuerte, mi trébol. Voy a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Se supone que debería estar bañandome ya para salir de mi casa e ir al aereopuerto, pero no, aunque solo me hayan dejado 1 review, estoy aquí por que soy muy buena y tengo un corazón taaaaaaaaaaan generoso :3, Okya este capítulo está largo, tal vez pierda mi vuelo por esto (okno) pero igual lo traduciré para mantener mi promesa de 2 caps. por día. Love Y'all! :)**

Capítulo 12

Danny fue fiel a su palabra. Él estuvo allí en un día. Sara no se movió, ni siquiera cuando entró por la puerta.

"Sara? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué estás mal?" inmediatamente la vio en el sofá, acostada, con lágrimas habían se habían corrido por sus mejillas.

Sara no dijo nada.

Danny se dirigió hacia ella.

"Sara?"

"Danny". se oyó la voz de Carly.

Danny se dio la vuelta. Su madre estaba allí de pie cabizbaja, suspirando.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene Sara?"

"Me temo que Sara no ha dicho una palabra desde que ella le dijo a William."

Danny miró a Sara. "¿Qué le dijo a papá?" , spreguntó.

Carly suspiró.

"¿Qué más? Ella nos dijo acerca de ustedes dos."

Danny palideció y miró a Sara una vez más.

"¿Qué? ¿por qué?"

"Así que es verdad ..." Carly murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo.

Danny no cumplió con su mirada.

"... Sí. Pero ... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamaste aquí? Sara no está herida, así que ..."

"Sí que lo está, Daniel. Esta ... intamación entre ustedes dos ... le hizo daño."

"Inti ... Espera. Ella te ha dicho que ..."

Carly asintió. "Ella tenía que hacerlo."

Danny parecía confundido.

Carly suspiró una vez más.

"No daré mas vueltas, Sara está embarazada, Danny."

La voz de Danny se atrapó en su garganta.

"Q-qué? Ella está ..." Miró a Sara con una mirada de mentira. Ella no se había movido ni había notado su presencia. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

"Sara ..." Él le acarició el pelo.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, sólo se desplazaban para parpadear.

"Sara ..." Danny lloró. "Lo siento mucho".

Sara no lo notó . Ea como si ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

"Sara?"

"No la presiones, Danny. Ella hablará cuando esté lista para hacerlo. Todo esto le ha tomado mucho a ella, y no me sorprendería que ella perdiese al bebé." Carly le dijo.

Danny no se encontró con la mirada de su madre.

"Así que ... ya sabes. ¿En qué piensas, mamá?" , se preguntó.

"¿Yo? Estoy en estado de shock, de verdad. Nunca pensé que mis bebés gemelos se enamoran entre sí. No puedo ... lo entiendo. Pero puedo tratar de ser solidaria". Carly dijo.

Los ojos de Danny se llenaron de lágrimas y puso su cabeza cerca del borde de la camilla, donde la cabeza de Sara estaba. "Sara ..." murmuró.

Carly suspiró.

"Ustedes saben, ustedes me recuerdan a mis dos mejores amigos cuando era más joven. Siempre estaban peleando, pero ... yo sabía que realmente se amaban. Ambos son copias casi exactas. Hasta en las miradas. Casi ... una réplica exacta. Al igual que los clones ". Carly dijo.

"No somos clones de tus amigos, mamá. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Dónde están ahora?" Danny preguntó.

"Están muertos. Estaban en un accidente de coche y murieron ... hace 27 años. Creo. Wow, me estoy haciendo vieja." Carly se rió.

"Oh ... ellos eran los amigos con los que solías hacer ese webshow, ¿no?" Danny preguntó, acariciando el cabello de Sara.

Estaban haciendo una pequeña charla, pero estaban tratando de evitar el tema tanto como sea posible.

"Si. ICarly".

"¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?" Danny preguntó.

Carly sonrió.

"El nombre de la chica era Sam. Sam Puckett. Nombre del chico era Freddie. Freddie Benson. Eran grandes amigos".

Danny ojos se abrieron como platos y dilataban sus pupilas. Sara se sentó y abrió los ojos, y se podía ver los orbes azules mirando de nuevo en los marrones de Danny.

Era como si tenían algún mensaje secreto entre ellos. Dentro de su cerebro, sin embargo, fue una historia diferente. Memoria tras memoria después inundaron sus cabezas. Una después de la otra. Se podría decir que tanto Sara y Danny estaban viendo las mismas cosas.

Freddie: [hablando de Sam] Ella no es como las otras chicas.

Carly: Nope.

Freddie: Sabes, dicen que cuando una chica molesta mucho a un chico es por que le gust.

Sam: Sí, pero yo no estaba molestando a un chico ... Yo te estaba molestando a ti.

Freddie: Sólo quiero decir: Sam, a pesar de que me causas daños tanto físicos como emocionales, creo que somos grande amigos.

Freddie: Lo que dijo Carly es verdad, estás celosa de Missy.

Sam: Solo ... olvídalo. No me creas.

Freddie: Dime una razón para creerte.

Sam: Porque he venido aquí. ¿Alguna vez he venido a pedir ayuda? Para cualquier cosa?

Freddie: [triste expresión, trastorno]

Carly: No. Tú te preocupas por Sam!

Freddie: Bueno, ella estaba muy molesta.

Carly: Y tu dijistes Sam no era tu amiga!

Freddie: Sí, lo que sea ...

Carly: Sí, lo que sea!

Freddie: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi casillero?

Sam: Mi casillero!

Freddie: Nuestro casillero!

Sam: ¿Cuándo te convertiste en mi esposa?

Sam: (En un tono sincero) En el último iCarly, les dije a todos que Freddie nunca ha besado a nadie. Y eso fue muy personal, y no debí haber dicho eso en el show. (Comienza a actuar más dura) y para todos los que están molestando a Freddie allí afuera, Paren porque apuesto a que ninguno de uds, ha besado una chica tampoco. (Después de reflexionar) ¡Me incluyo. Sí, es cierto, nunca he besado a nadie. Entonces ... si vas a molestar a alguiens sobre ello, es a mi. Lo que es una mala idea a menos que vivas cerca de un hospital!

Freddie: Sólo iba a decir ...

Sam: Que nos deberíamos besar?

Freddie: Me vas a romper el brazo?

Sam: No.

Freddie: Bueno, qué? Sólo para que ambos podemos acabar con esto de una vez?

Sam: Hmm ... Sólo para salir del hoyo.

Freddie: para salir del hoyo.

Sam: ¿Y juras que cuando terminemos esto nos volveremos a odiar?.

Freddie: Totalmente, y nunca le diremos a nadie.

Sam: Nunca.

Sam: Bueno ... Hazlo!

[Freddie se inclina y se besan durante unos 8 segundos]

Freddie: [después del beso] Bueno, eso fue ... um ...

Sam: Lindo ..

Freddie: Sí, bueno, um ...

Sam: Buen ... trabajo.

Freddie: Gracias, tú también.

Freddie: [como Sam deja en un tono dulce] Hey, te odio.

Sam: (le da una pequeña risa y las sonrisas) y yo a ti.

Carly: ¿Y... Cuánto duró?

Sam: ¿Eh?

Carly: ¿Cuánto tiempo duró el beso?

Freddie: No lo sé.

Sam: Siete segundos?

Freddie: [Asiente] siete ... ocho ...

Carly: Oh. Y fue divertido?

Sam: [da una apariencia extraña Carly] que ..?

Carly: ¿Y ... ya saben ... ¿Les gustó?

[Sam y Freddie se miran entre sí. Spencer entra corriendo, dejando la pregunta sin contestar]

"Sam ... yo .. yo voy a seguir adelante y decir que ... yo .. yo creo que ... me gustas."

Sam se sonrojó.

"De verdad? Pero ... ¿qué pasa con ... uh ... C-Carly?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Yo estoy por encima de ella. Era sólo un flechazo. Pero ... no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Tu risa ... tu sonrisa ..."

"Freddie ..."

"La forma en que amas la vida ... y el jamón".

"Freddie ... Yo..."

"Sólo quiero saber algo. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí?" Freddie preguntó.

"Uh ... bueno ... yo .. Me siento un poco de la misma manera. De hecho, durante un tiempo ahora ... has sido la única persona en mi mente."

La cara de Sam puso aún más roja.

"Es a no eres tú." Freddie comentó.

"Cállate, nub". Sam dijo.

"Eso está mejor".

Sam se echó a reír.

"Así que ... quieres ser mi novia ... Sam?"

Sam sonrió.

"Me gustaría eso".

"A mi también."

Los ojos de Sara se centraron y miró a Danny. Bueno, no, Danny. Ya no era así. Por otra parte, Sara Sara no era ella más, tampoco. Algo que dijo Carly activa su memoria. Y se acordaron. Todo. Cada pequeño detalle.

"Sam?" Freddie preguntó, mirando a su hermana.

"Freddie?" -Preguntó Sam, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano.

Ambos lloraron lágrimas y Freddie se inclinó y abrazó a Sam en un abrazo.

"¿Te acuerdas de todo, también?" Freddie preguntó.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

"Todo.. Incluso el accidente." dijo.

"No hay nada después?" Danny preguntó.

"No. Lo primero que recuerdo después de eso es ... tu me estás dando los tréboles como un niño. Pero éramos personas diferentes entonces."

"Y ahora estamos los dos." Freddie le susurró al oído.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero todavía estamos relacionados ..." Ella sollozó en su camisa.

Y ese fue el problema que ninguno de ellos sabía cómo solucionarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**He vuelto nenes! bueno estuve por el caribe estos últimos días y estoy enfermita porque el agua del atlantico es TAN fría pero yo de pendeja me metí igual al agua, (igual luego te acostumbras y se siente rico ;3) y no pude actualizar porque estaba en el crucero de Disney y adivinan que? TIENES QUE PAGAR POR EL P### INTERNET! y mi querido papito no quizo pagarlo así que me quede CUATRO DÍAS sin internet! bueno bueno no les sigo hablando más de mi mala/buena suerte y he aquí el capítulo 13!**

* * *

Sam suspiró mientras Freddie la sostenía en sus brazos. Carly los miraba extrañada. Se habían olvidado que su mejor amiga ... bueno, no ... su madre ... estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.

"Sara? Danny? ¿De qué están hablando?" -le preguntó.

Sam y Freddie se miraron. Ellos sabían que no serían capaces de ocultarlo para siempre, pero no podía decirle en esos momentos. Habría pánico.

Freddie negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, mamá. Estamos bien. Verdad, Sara?" -preguntó, volviéndose hacia Sam.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

Carly lo miró divertida, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Está bien ..."

"Mamá ... Sara y yo podemos hablar a solas, por favor?" Freddie preguntó, tirando de su hermana para levantarla del sofá.

Carly asintió.

"Adelante. Vayan a su habitación y hablen allí. Su padre probablemente va a querer hablar con ustedes más tarde." Carly dijo.

Freddie asintió. Eso era algo que no esperaba.

Sam parpadeó.

"Espera. ¿Vas a permitir que estemos en la misma habitación sin que tu o papá estén con nosotros?" Sam le preguntó con incredulidad.

Carly viró los ojos, suspiró y asintió.

"¿Por qué no? Ya estás embarazada".

Sam se echó a reír.

"Señorita, esto no es un asunto de risa." Carly dijo en su mejor "voz autoritaria" que había perfeccionado durante tantos años.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y tiró de Freddie.

"Claro que sí, Carls". ella murmuró.

Pero Carly no la oyó.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Freddie le preguntó mientras iban a su habitación.

Sam suspiró.

"Me lo dices a mí. No tengo ni idea. Lo último que recuerdo es el accidente de coche. Entonces ... éramos personas diferentes. Ahora ..."

"Estamos en algún lugar. Pero, ¿qué lo causó? ¿Por qué se nos da una segunda vida?"

Sam lo golpeó con una almohada.

"Si supiera eso, no estaría preguntando, ¿verdad tonto?"

Freddie se rió entre dientes.

La vieja Sam Puckett había vuelto.

"Reencarnamos o algo así?" Freddie dijo a sí mismo.

"Re-en ... qué?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Reencarnamos. Es una teoría que, después de la muerte, el alma se reencarna en otro cuerpo. Una vida tras otra". Freddie explicó.

"Oh, sí. He visto eso en la tv!"

"Y es cierto, al parecer." Freddie suspiró y se acostó en su cama.

"Supongo que sí". Sam dijo, sentándose a su lado.

"¿Crees que eso es lo que es?" Freddie preguntó.

"¿Si creo que eso es lo que es?" preguntó Sam.

"La razón por la que nos enamoramos en esta vida. Como Sara y Danny. Porque ya nos queríamos como Sam y Freddie?"

Sam frunció los labios, pensando.

"No lo sé".

"Bueno, hay una cosa que sé". Freddie dijo.

"¿Y qué es, nub?" -preguntó Sam, cansada-.

"Eso no importa cuántas veces nos reencarnemos, no importa cuántas veces perdemos el uno al otro ... nuestras almas siempre encontrarán otra vez. Incluso si están relacionados. Nunca dejaré de amarte. Nunca".

Sam sonrió antes de golpearlo con la almohada.

"Eso ya lo sabíamos". se echó a reír.

* * *

**Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana xD! REVIEWS PLEASE ES GRATIS Y SIN CUENTA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess who's back? MEEE!**

**Aunque uds. me dejaron UN SOLO review, yo porque soy la persona más generosa de todo este mundo mundial, y este chapter está un poco largo, he decidido traducir hoy, Antes que nada quisiera que lean "Nuevos proyectos" y me dejan un review diciendome cual es el fic que les gustaría que haga. Y traduciré 2 capis. por día para acabar rápido (Si me dejan reviews) y comenzar mis nuevos fics. Escribí mi primer sonshot titulado "Yellow" y no ha tenido un review hasta ahora ¿Tan malo está? Si no lo has leído, entra a mi cuenta, búscalo y leelo por favor.**

**Buaaaaaaaaaaanooo nenes, aquí el cap. de hoy.**

Will no habló con ellos aquella noche, y Sam y Freddie estaban contentos por eso. Se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro y cuando se despertaron, Sam seguía apoyada en el brazo de Freddie.

"¿En serio lo amas, ¿verdad?" vino una voz desde la puerta.

"C-mamá. Sí. Y Mucho. Y se preocupa por mí." dijo.

Carly asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que es así, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que estás" ella murmuró.

Sam no miró a Carly, pero puso su mano sobre su vientre plano.

"¿Qué van a hacer con él?" -le preguntó.

Sam miró a Carly.

"Nosotros nos lo vamos a quedar, por supuesto."

"Pero, qué pasa si ..."

"No me importa. No lo regalaré, y no lo voy a abortar. Aun con el riesgo que podría tener algún tipo de mutación genética ...". Sam se estremeció ante la última palabra.

"Freddie y yo podemos hacer que esto funcione".

"¿Qué?"

"Me dijo que podemos hacer que funcione." Sam dijo.

"No, dijiste 'Freddie y yo podemos hacer que esto funcione. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Carly le preguntó, confundido.

Sam suspiró. Ella no pensaba que tendría que dar explicaciones tan pronto. Y ellos no estaban muy seguros de cómo se explicarían ellos mismo, ya que en realidad no sabían lo que había sucedido.

Sam sacudió a Freddie, al que seguía durmiendo a su lado.

"Nub. Despierta, nub!" Sam gritó.

"No, mamá ... No quiero otro baño antigarrapatas ..."

"Freddie! Despierta ya!" Sam le dio un golpe con una almohada cerca.

Carly miró con asombro como sus dos hijos se llamaban por otros nombres que no había oído en años.

"¿Qué? ..." Freddie murmuró. "Sam! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Sam asintió con la cabeza a Carly.

"Mamá está aquí." dijo.

Freddie abrio sus ojos como platos.

"Uh ... hola. Mamá? Carly? Realmente no sé cómo llamarte ahora ..." Freddie murmuró, tomando un lugar más cómodo al lado de Sam.

"Yo tampoco". Sam dijo, inclinándose hacia Freddie.

"... ¿Sam? ...¿Freddie? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?" gritó.

"Creéme, Carls". Sam dijo. "No tenemos ni idea."

"No sabemos lo que pasó." Freddie estuvo de acuerdo.

"Poseyeron a mis hijos?" Carly chilló.

Carly siempre había creeído en lo sobrenatural. Los fantasmas, Pie grande, etc

"¡No! ¡No lo hicimos!" Sam insistió

"Somos tus hijos!" Freddie dijo.

"Hemos sido tus hijos por 16 años ..." Sam dijo.

"Pero ... también hemos sido hijos de Marissa Benson y Pam Puckett." Freddie dijo.

parecía como si Carly fuera a desmayarse.

"Así que ... son realmente ... Freddie y Sam?" Carly lloró.

"Así es." dijeron simultaneamente.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están mis hijos? ¿Dónde se han ido?" sollozó.

Sam y Freddie se miraron.

"Todavía están tus hijos, mamá. Nada ha cambiado realmente. Nosotros no hemos ido a ninguna parte ... sólo somos ... recordados." Freddie dijo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

Carly se sentó en el suelo.

"Así que ... ¿qué son? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Espíritus?" **(N/t: los espitirus del cielo, como dice el rey Jullian xd)**

"Freddumb tiene una teoría." Sam indicó.

"¿Por qué me atacas con palabras?" preguntó.

"¿Quieres que utilize piedras?" -replicó ella.

Freddie rodó los ojos y miró a su madre, Carly.

"Creemos que reencarnamos". dijo.

"¿Cómo mis hijos?" Carly preguntó.

Freddie asintió.

"Siempre fuiste muy parecido a una madre para nosotros. Ahora lo eres en realidad."

"Sí, pero ... tú y Sam están rel-..."

"Lo sabemos ..." Sam lloró.

"Y no me importa." Freddie le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sam y la atrajo hacia él.

Carly suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Ok. ... creo que entiendo? Todo esto es muy raro y voy dormir pensando en esto."

"Es de mañana". Freddie señaló.

"Voy a pensar en ello esta noche. Ahora, supongo ... que pueden ponerse al día". Carly dijo.

Freddie y Sam se echaron a reír.

"Nada de lo que pasa en nuestra vida es normal, mamá." Sam dijo.

"Es cierto, pero ... no tienen preguntas? Sobre lo que pasó después ..."

"¿Después de que morimos? Yo sí. ¿Sam?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo lo tomó mi madre?" Freddie preguntó a Carly.

Carly lo miró con un "Es en serio".

"¿Como se supone debe de tomarlo?."

¿Con depresión?"

"Sí. Ella sigue esperando que vuelvas a casa algún día. Ella no se ha movido de ese apartamento. Mantiene tu habitación la manera exacta que estaba. Se parece más a una locura que otra cosa." Carly murmuró. "Es muy triste. Es por eso que Spencer siempre viene por aquí y nunca vamos allá. Su estado es lamentable. ¿Y te parecías tanto a Freddie que ... bueno ... todos teníamos miedo de que podría ser peor si te veía".

"¿Y mi madre?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Bueno ... tu mamá lo tomó mejor que nosotros. Ella dijo:" Eh. Es la vida. Vives,y luego mueres. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Yo la echo muchísimo de menos, pero ... Lo hecho, está hecho. "

Sam rodó los ojos.

"Gran perspectiva, madre."

"¿Y Melanie?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Casada con algún abogado. Tiene tres hijos. Una niña y dos niños idénticos."

"Todavía hablas con Mel? ¿Fue tan difícil para que se acuerden de mí? ¿De nosotros?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Si. Me dolió. Ella tomó tu muerte muy mal. Ella dijo:" Las gemelas no deben ser separadas de esa manera. "

Freddie y Sam se miraron el uno al otro.

"No, no lo deben ser."

Sam sonrió.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Carly? ¿Sara? ¿Danny? ¿Están allí?"

"Sí, querido. Entra." Carly dijo.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Will. Parecía cansado, como si fuera incapaz de dormir.

"¿Acabas de despertar, cariño?" Carly preguntó.

"Sí, hace sólo unos minutos. Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" , se preguntó.

"No, sólo estábamos hablando de la situación ...".

"Así es. Me gustaría hablar de eso. Ustedes dos ... No sé como demonios se sienten ... así ... pero ... yo te apoyo. No estoy apoyando su amor ... no puedo. Pero ... puedo soportarlo dos como mis hijos. Sólo tengo unas cuantas reglas. " dijo.

Freddie asintió. "Está bien."

"Primero: No abortarán este niño que Sara está llevando." dijo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza. "Hecho".

"Segundo: No lo darán en adopción".

Freddie asintió de nuevo. "Por supuesto".

"Tercero:..tendrán que críar este niño juntos, ya que son los padres, Eso significa que no importa qué tipo de defectos de nacimiento que pueda o no tener, ustedes dos se harán responsable por él/la ¿Está claro?" -Preguntó Will, haciendo todo lo posible para ser severo.

Sam y Freddie asintieron con la cabeza juntos.

"Eso es ... todo lo que tengo que decir."

Y se fue.

Carly, Sam y Freddie se miraron unos a otros. En realidad, no era el momento, el momento era horrible, y que deberían estar preocupados, ansiosos, deprimidos, etc, pero simplemente no podía resistir por más tiempo. Todos se echaron a reír.

"Tu padre!" Carly se rió.

"trata de ser severo ... pero él nos dijo todo lo que no ibamos a hacer!" Sam se echó a reír.

Freddie se rió también, tomando la mano de Sam.

De repente se puso muy tranquilo en la habitación, y la gravedad de la situación cayó sobre ellos.

Había un bebé en camino.

Y simplemente no pueden hacerlo.

* * *

Oh, ¿Quieres que siga traduciendo?

Sería una pena, que alguien no me dejara un review

y no suba el próximo chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

**Emm, hola he vuelto. Como soy la persona más generosa de todo este mundo mundial he seguido con otro capítulo, a la chica que posteo en mi otra traducción (iCan't believe that i'm stuck here) ya está terminada e.e bueno mi técnica de "traducción" o como quieran llamarle, es copiar el texto en inglés, ponerlo en el traductor, y como el traductor traduce mal casi todo yo lo comparo con la línea en inglés y lo corrijo x'd. bueh ya dejo mi parloteo, aquí el cap. 15**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semenas en meses, Freddie decidió que sería mejor para él volver a casa e ir a la escuela pública de nuevo con Sam. Sam estaba encantada de saber que iba a volver. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y la presición siempre inminente de que su bebé podría tener defectos de nacimiento debido a su composición genética se desvaneció.

Ella todavía estaba preocupada por él. Freddie nunca vio a Sam vulnerable.

Así que cuando su primer ultrasonido salió bien, Sam podía respirar normalmente de nuevo.

Freddie la rodeó en un abrazo mientras salían oficina del doctor.

"¿Ves? Te dije que no se preocupara tanto. Eso te estresa, y eso no es bueno para ti o para el bebé." dijo.

Sam le sonrió.

"¿Cómo les fue en la visita?" Carly les preguntó mientras entraban en la casa.

Sam sonrió.

"Genial, Carls! Ven a ver!" Sam le mostró una foto de su bebé.

"Ah ... es tan lindo! ¿Cuándo conocerán el sexo?"

"La próxima vez". Freddie dijo, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Qué están esperando?" Carly preguntó.

"Freddie quiere una chica."

"Sam quiere un chico."

"Bueno ... tal vez tendrás ambas cosas. Igual que yo!"

Sam se burlaba de poner la imagen de la ecografía en la nevera.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses".

Carly se rió.

La escuela continuó yendo normalmente. La gente notó como la barriga de "Sara", comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande, pero ahora que "Danny" estaba de vuelta, que sabían que no debían decir nada. Danny era muy popular, y fácilmente podría arruinar la reputación de cualquiera y muy rápido.

"Dios, Fredtonto. Eres tan frío aquí. Nunca fuiste así en la otra vida."

"En los viejos tiempos, yo era un nerd en el AV Club. Espera ... esta escuela tiene un AV club?" Freddie preguntó.

Sam rodó los ojos.

"Sí".

"Yay!"

"Pero no te apuntarás en el. Danny es cool. No seas Freddie y no arruines tu popularidad".

Freddie rodó los ojos.

"No lo haré, princesa Puckett".

De repente se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

"Danny! Sara!"

Se dieron la vuelta. Había sido Faith.

"Hey Faith".

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No demasiado. ¿Cómo están los tres?" Faith sonrió al vientre de Sam.

Sam se echó a reír.

"Él me ha estado sacando la madre pateandome".

"ELLA te ha sacado la madre pateandote".

"No me equivoqué al hablar".

"Yo creo que sí." Freddie sonrió.

"Hm ... pronto lo averiguaremos, ¿no es así?" Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Así que ... vas allí con Sara para tomar el lugar del padre del bebé, Danny? Eso es tan dulce."

Sam y Freddie sabían que lo era. Esa era otra pista para averiguar quien era el padre. Todo fue en vano. Nadie podía adivinar que era su propio hermano.

"Uh ... Creo que se puede decir eso".

"Aw. Eso es tan dulce. Ese bebé va a ser muy amado. Sara, puedo planear su baby shower?"

Sam gimió.

"Ugh. Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas".

"POR FAAAAAAAAA?"

Sam se echó a reír.

"Si con eso consigo de que dejes de gritar,Sí".

"YAY!"

Sam y Freddie sonrieron.

Los adolescentes no cambian nunca, ni siquiera después de 20 años.

"Dios, que frío!" Sam exclamó el médico le puso un poco de gel en su estómago.

"Uno pensaría que estarías acostumbrada a ello por ahora." Freddie comentó.

"Eh. Te creo, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Freddie rodó los ojos. La vieja Sam.

"Está bien, muchachos. ¿Quieren saber el sexo del ..."

"SI". ambos dijeron rápidamente.

"Es una chica. Esperen ... es que a ..."

Sam y Freddie miraron al médico.

"¿Qué pasa, doc?" -Preguntó Sam. "¿No es una chica? ¿Es un chico?"

"No, no es eso ... pero ... veo ... algo extraño."

Se reposiciona y frunce el ceño.

"Eso no puede estar bien ..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Su bebé tiene ... una tercera pierna".

Sam contuvo el aliento.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Sí ... Hay una tercera pierna ... justo ahí." Señaló la pantalla.

"Y ..."

"¿Y?"

"Y un segundo brazo del lado izquierdo. Dos a la izquierda, uno a la derecha ... y la pierna derecha por la mitad ... y una segunda cabeza ..." El médico dijo.

Sam lloró un poco más. ¿Iban a tener un bebé monstruo?

"Oh, Dios, Freddie ..." -gritó ...

Freddie la atrajo hacia él.

No habían palabras que pudieran consolarla ahora.

Y Freddie no sabía si las tenía.

* * *

***Risas de cerebro del laboratorio de Dexter* MUAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Emm, x'd aquí termina el cap. Yo no lo escribí, pero igual los hubiera dejado con la intriga**

**¿Quieres saber que pasa después?**

**LA SOLUCIÓN A TODO: DÉJAME UN REVIEW, ES GRATIS Y SIN CUENTA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! ya comenzé a escribir iBillie Jean, leanlo por fa :) y si alex, si recibo tus reviews xD gracias**

* * *

"Oh, gracias a Dios." el doctor dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam lloró.

"Esta manchita de aquí es su niña perfectamente sana".

Sam y Freddie dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Esto aquí, es su otro bebé". dijo el doctor.

Sam y Freddie tomaron aliento.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Son gemelos idénticos. Felicitaciones."

"¿Gemelos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?" -Preguntó Sam.

"Bueno, a veces un bebé se oculta detrás del otro. Eso es lo que ocurrió aquí".

Sam suspiró con alivio.

"Gracias a Dios".

Freddie la envolvió en otro abrazo.

En casa ...

"¿Y bien?" Carly preguntó al segundo de que sus hijos llegaran a casa.

"Son niñas. Gemelas idénticas". Freddie dijo.

"¡Wiii!" Carly gritó de alegría y abrazó a sus hijos.

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" -Preguntó Will, entrando en la habitación.

"Sara y Danny van a tener gemelos." Carly anunció.

Will abrió mucho los ojos y parecía estar en shock.

"Uh ... (carraspea) Bueno, yo estoy uh ... muy ... feliz por ustedes dos ..." murmuró.

"Gracias, papá." Sam y Freddie dijeron juntos.

Will suspiró y se frotó la cabeza. "Esto es muy extraño, me vuelve loco ..."

Y luego se fue, tan rápido como vino.

Sam tenía los ojos llorosos.

"Papá no lo aprueba, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó.

Carly suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No. .. no lo aprueba. Pero eso no significa que no te ame."

"Lo sé, mamá. Voy a ir a la cama. ¿Vienes, Fredraro?" le preguntó a su hermano.

Freddie asintió.

"Buenas noches, mamá." dijo.

"Buenas noches, chicos. Duerman, tienen escuela mañana".

"Lo sabemos". Freddie dijo.

Carly suspiró una vez más y se fue a ir a buscar a su marido. "Esto es bastante raro, me está volviendo loco".

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWS!**

**ES GRATIS Y SIN CUENTAAA **

**depende de ti que continue la historia :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, tengo hambre ._. Anyways, aquí el cap. 17! :)**

* * *

Y así pasaron los meses, y la panza de Sarah comenzó a crecer. Todo el mundo en la escuela la llamó por nombres a sus espaldas, pero ella no dejó que eso la desconcertara. Luego les patearía el trasero, cuando ya no esté embarazada.

Danny la apoyó todo el tiempo, y comenzaron a recordar más y más de sus vidas como Freddie y Sam. Freddie recordó un día en que la Srta. Briggs le había dado una detención porque Spencer había ido a la escuela. Ella incluso le había amenazado con expulsarlo si Spencer no se iba.

"Ella no te expulsaría, era sólo una amenaza." Sam rodó los ojos.

"Y la amenaza iba a cumplirse si Spencer no se iba. Freddie sonrió.

Sam estaba recordando tanto como Freddie hizo. Cada vez era más raro y más raro para Sam llamar a Carly, "Mamá", porque ella había sido su mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo. La mamá de Sam nunca fue muy atenta. Si le hubiera prestado atención más veces, probablemente hubiera llorado. Pero, al menos fue a su funeral.

Sam estaba triste de que su propia madre ni siquiera fue a su funeral. Cuando ella le había expresado esto a Carly, ella dijo: "Pero tu madre si fue a tu funeral."

Sam miraba con desconcierto y Carly dijo: "Yo era la que lloraba más"

Sam rodó los ojos. "Sabes lo que quería decir, mamá. Quiero decir Pam Puckett. Mi primera madre. Además, en ese momento, no eras mi madre."

Carly se rió. Todos estaban tratando de que la situación pareciera normal, aunque era casi tan lejos de lo normal como Ginger Fox líandose con un vagabundo para casarse con él en la isla del mono arcoiris. Sí, tan lejos.

Así que fue en un día al azar, que Sam entro en labor de parto. Faith había realizado su baby shower la semana anterior. Las contracciones de Sam comenzaron alrededor de las 4:00 p.m. El 01 de octubre 2038. Acababan de cenar cuando Sam se había dado cuenta que había roto la fuente. Estaba aterrorizada, aunque no lo demostró.

Freddie había actuado inmediatamente. Freddie se había sumergido en libros sobre el embarazo. Así que él había empacado sus maletas un mes de anticipación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era agarrar, y se fueron. Carly llamó a Will, que estaba camino a casa desde el trabajo. Rara vez cenaban con ellos, porque no podía llegar a casa a tiempo.

Se encontraron en el hospital, pero sólo a una persona se le permitía ir allá. En vista de que él era el padre, Freddie entró. Carly y Will esperaron en la sala de espera por lo que pareció horas.

"Bueno, Sam, parece que finalmente vamos a ver a sus niñas. ¿Estás lista para que nazcan?" -preguntó el médico.

"Yo... He estado ... lista ... aaahhh! ... AHH! ... Por mucho ...tiempo" fue su respuesta.

El doctor Sam condujo a la sala de partos y la puso en la posición más cómoda que podían.

"Ow ow ow! No me gusta esto!" Sam gritó.

Freddie tomó su mano. "Respira, Sam. Respira profundamente y empuja cuando te lo digan." él instruyó.

El doctor se puso los guantes y fue a comprobar el progreso de Sam.

"Está bien, Sam", dijo el doctor "Hora de empujar."

Sam miró en dirección a Freddie. "Ah!...¡Te odio!..." dijo.

"¿Lista?... ¡Puja!" el médico indicó.

"Ahhhhh! Me duele!" Sam gritó.

"¿Crees que se sentiría bien?" Freddie preguntó, confundido.

"¡Puja!" El médico indicó de nuevo.

"Eso...intento! AHHHHHH! Oww .."

"Está bien, Sam. Puedo ver la cabeza". dijo el doctor.

"Sólo un poco más y le daremos la bienvenida a su primera niña".

"Ahhh ... eso... me gustaría ... ¡Ahhh! Ouch ..."

" Puja!"

"¡Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Sam gritaba.

"Ahí vienen los hombros ... un empujón más, Sam. Sólo un empujón más".

Sam pujó una vez más.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gritos de Sam se ahogaron pronto por los de su hija. La habitación se llenó con los gritos de un bebé recién nacido. El bebé fue entregada a una enfermera para que la limpiase y la envuelvió en una manta rosa.

Pronto, las contracciones de Sam comenzaron una vez más y ella tuvo que pasar por todo el proceso de nuevo.

"... ¡Te odio!" le gritó a Freddie.

Freddie se tragó el miedo, pero no perdió los nervios. Agarró la mano de Sam todo el tiempo.

"Aquí viene su segunda niña." el doctor anunció.

Los gritos de su segunda hija llenó la habitación. Sam se recostó sobre las almohadas, exahusta.

El médico entregó la niña a la enfermera, quien le limpió y le puso en una manta de color rosa también.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Sam." Freddie dijo, mirándola.

Sam jadeó, luego sus ojos se cerraron. "F-Fr ..." fue todo lo que salió antes de que los médicos se dirigieran hacia ella

"¡Se nos va!¡Manténgala estable"

"Ha perdido mucha sangre!"

"Hay que sacarlo de aquí!" Alguien gritó.

"¿Qué? Yo no voy a ninguna parte! Sam! Sam!" Freddie gritó.

Pero cayó en el piso ya que fue expulsado de la sala de partos.

"Sam ... por favor no te mueras. No de nuevo ..." Freddie sollozó.

* * *

**¿Quieres saber si Sam sobrevivirá? ¡Reviews! es gratis y sin cuenta, si tienes una, no dudes en iniciar sesión, ya que por el tráfico llega días después. :) gracias!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello mis babies! :3 he vuelto!**

* * *

Freddie había sido expulsado de la sala de partos. Sam estaba muriendo. Fue surrealista. No lo podía creer. Fue a ir esperar en la sala de espera, donde encontró a su madre y padre.

"¿Danny?" -preguntó su padre.

"Gemelas idénticas. 8 minutos de diferencia." dijo en un sueño.

Carly y Will sonrió y se abrazaron. Fueron a abrazar a Freddie, pero él no estaba en el éxtasis.

"¿Danny? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Carly preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?" -Preguntó Will.

Freddie parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y se desplomó en el suelo.

"S-Sa ... Sarah está decayendo". dijo.

Su padre y su madre callaron casi de inmediato. Se miraron fijamente, como si no comprendieran sus palabras.

"¿Decayendo? ¿De qué estás hablando, hijo?" -Preguntó Will, adelantándose a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Freddie.

"Se está muriendo." dijo, su voz sin emociones.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, un médico salió a la sala de espera para atenderlas.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Freddie.

El médico sonrió.

"Las buenas noticias o malas noticias primero?"

"Las buenas".

"Bueno, la buena noticia es que Sara está estable. Hemos logrado que dejara de perder sangre, y vivirá."

Freddie dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias a Dios".

"La mala noticia es que Sara perdió demasiada sangre y requerirá una transfusión. Necesitamos saber su tipo de sangre, la señora Collins."

Carly asintió. "Por supuesto. Sara nunca ha estado muy enferma, por lo que nunca ha habido una necesidad de para llevarla al médico. Su tipo de sangre es en su certificado de nacimiento. Voy a correr a casa a buscarlo." Y así Carly había ido a su casa para recuperar el certificado de nacimiento de su hija.

"¿Simplemente no pudo examinar su sangre para ver de que tipo es?" Freddie preguntó.

"Podemos. ¿Prefiere hacer eso? Supuse que sería más rápido pedirle a sus padres". el médico informó.

Will tomó la palabra.

"Danny y Sara tienen el mismo tipo de sangre. Cuando nacieron, les hicieron un éxamen. No puedo recordar cual era ... pero tenían el mismo."

Carly estaba tardando mucho, y finalmente el médico decidió que no podía esperar más. Ellos tendrían que analizar la sangre de Sara antes.

Cuando lo hicieron, llegaron los resultados: B-. Estaban fuera de O y B- en el hospital, y se tenía que conseguir un poco en el hospital o banco de sangre más cercano.

"Espera. ¿Has dicho que los dos tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, papá?" Freddie preguntó.

Will asintió con la cabeza.

"Cuando tú y Sara eran recién nacidos, su sangre fue probada. Ambos tenían la misma." dijo.

"Entonces úseme. Yo le donaré sangre. ¿Puedo hacer eso?" Freddie preguntó al doctor.

"Bueno, sí, pero que tendría que tomar un poco de tiempo. Te sentirías muy mal durante un par de días."

"Eso está bien para mí. Siempre que ayude a Sara." Freddie dijo.

Justo en ese momento, Carly llegó corriendo.

"Lo siento, llego tarde. Me he quedado atrapada en el tráfico y ..."

"Todo está bien". el médico le aseguró.

"Aquí está certificado de nacimiento de Sara. Ella tiene el tipo O+." Carly dijo, entregándole el certificado del médico Sara Collins nacimiento.

"¿Qué?" el doctor murmuró, mirando sobre el archivo. Efectivamente, fue registrado como O+.

"Ven conmigo, jovencito". el doctor dijo, tirando del brazo de Freddie.

Freddie fue de buena gana. El médico no le sacó tanta sangre como le había dicho que lo haría. Lo suficiente para llenar un vial.

"Voy a estar de vuelta. Quédate aquí con tus padres." él instruyó.

Análisis de sangre Danny Collins regresó O+. Un análisis de sangre completamente diferente de Sara.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Cuando analizó los tipos de sangre más, No pudo creerlo . Él siguió adelante e hizo una transfusión de sangre para Sam. La transfusión fue bien. Sam tendría una recuperación completa.

"Um ... hemos analizado la sangre de Sara, y es B-. Cuando probamos la sangre de Daniel, esta salió O+. Desde que su padre me dijo que ellos tenían el mismo tipo de sangre al nacer, me decidí a probar aún más. Pues resulta que, estos dos tipos de sangre son completamente ajenos. " dijo.

"¿Qué está tratando de decirme?" Carly preguntó.

"Estoy diciendo que ... uno de sus hijos no es suyo."

"¿Qué?" Carly lloró.

"Creo que uno de sus hijos fueron cambiados al nacer, Sra. Collins."

* * *

**Yo no soy la mala, la mala es la autora xD**

**¡REVIEWWWS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aunque sólo me hayan dejado un review, me compadezco y repito que soy la persona más generosa de todo este mundo mundial, y estoy MUY ORGULLOSA DE DECIR QUE ME HE VISTO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS EPISODIOS DE ICARLY! enviden bitches. Okya :'c no les importa. Sin más el cap.**

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?" Carly lloró.

"Que Sara podría haber sido cambiada en el hospital en el que nació. Esta chica", señaló a la habitación, "no está relacionada con este chico". señaló a Danny.

"Así que ... No estamos relacionados?" Danny soltó un suspiro con alivio y a la vez miedo.

"No, no lo están." El médico sonrió con tristeza.

"Oh, gracias a Dios." Freddie se sentó y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se sentía mareado.

El médico lo miró confundido. Por supuesto que lo hizo. No sabía de su situación. Él sólo pensaba que eran gemelos normales, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

Frotó la espalda de su hijo con simpatía. "Va a estar bien, Danny. Sara va a estar bien. Sus gemelas van a estar bien. Todo estárá bien."

Carly dio la vuelta al oír la voz de su marido y se sentó junto a Freddie. "Mientras que al mismo tiempo me siento aliviado, yo todavía no puedo creer ... Que Sara no es nuestra". Carly dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Ella estaba tratando de ser fuerte por Freddie y Will.

"Me pregunto donde estará la real Sara." Will murmuró en voz alta.

"No lo sé. Vamos a tener que contactar con el hospital donde nació." Carly dijo.

"No esta noche. Tenemos que ordenar nuestras emociones y hacer frente a la situación actual antes de ir a la siguiente. Danny, ¿has visto a tus hijas?" -Preguntó Will.

Freddie se encogió de hombros. "Cuando ellas nacieron. Las ví poco. Sam comenzó a desangrar tan rápido que yo...-"

"Sam?"

Freddie parpadeó. "Quiero decir ... Sara." se corrigió.

Will miró cauteloso, pero lo dejó pasar. Freddie estaba contento por esto. No estaba muy seguro de si su padre estaba listo para las noticias aún más. Él le diría al final, pero no ahora.

"Bueno, creo que hay que ir a verlas. Probablemente están en la maternidad." Dijo. "Vamos a ir a verlos. ¿Vienes, Carly?" , preguntó.

"Tal vez más tarde querido. Me voy a sentar aquí sólo por un tiempo."

Will le sonrió a Carly. "Está bien, cariño."

Freddie sonrió a su padre. No recordaba nada de su otro padre, que había muerto cuando él era un niño pequeño. Pero Will estaba fresco en su mente, y Freddie se alegraba de que podía tener una conversación con su padre. "

"Está bien." dijo, siguiendo a su padre a la maternidad.

Cuando llegaron allí, vieron a muchos bebés. Algunos eran de color rosa y chillando, algunos eran de color rosa y en silencio. Hubo un bebé afroamericano que sonreía mientras dormía, y un niño asiático junto a él. Habína tantos bebés de tantas nacionalidades aquí. Pero Freddie estaba interesado sólo en dos. Las dos bebés idénticas "Collins". Freddie sonrió al ver a sus hijas mejor. Golpeó el cristal, y una enfermera se acercó a él. Freddie señaló a las gemelas y la enfermera le sonrió y las cargó. Le entregó una de los gemelas para él, y la otra a su padre. La enfermera lo miró y sonrió.

"¿Tus hermanas?" -le preguntó.

Freddie se mordió el labio. "Uh ... no. Mis hijas". La corrigió.

La enfermera todavía seguía sonriendo, aunque Freddie podía ver el dislinke en sus ojos. Ella no dijo nada, sin embargo, y se fue de nuevo a los otros niños.

Freddie examinó a la niña en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que Freddie no podía ver el color de ellos. A pesar de que probablemente no sería capaz de decir que este color eran al principio de todos modos. se dio cuenta de que había heredado la nariz de Sam, pero su boca. Un pequeño mechón de pelo, rubio, descansaba sobre su cabecita. Tal vez sería más oscuro después.

Freddie sonrió a su hija, que dormía en sus brazos.

Y por una vez, no tenía una sola preocupación en el mundo.

* * *

**Aww que lindo es Freddie no?**

**Pues yo no, y más vale un review si quieres saber quienes son los padres de Sara!**

**Y la hermana de Freddie?**

**:O**

**¡REVIEWWWWWWS! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Aún no entiendo por qué soy tan buena persona.**

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y fue a ver a Sam. Ella se encontraba bien, tan bien como podría esperarse. Lo primero que quería saber era cómo estaban sus bebés. Freddie le aseguró que las niñas estaban bien, durmiendo en el cuarto de niños.

No sabía cómo iba a llevar la noticia de que no se relaciona con él. Ella lo creyó durante dieciséis años. Ella era Sara Collins. Bueno ... casi.

"Sam ... El doctor nos dio una noticia". Freddie dijo.

"Sobre nuestros bebés? ¿Están bien?" -preguntó ella con preocupación.

"Sí, están bien. Pero ... eh ... cuando iba a donar sangre ... el doctor tuvo que asegurarse de que era compatible con la tuya ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Y resultó que nuestra sangre no es igual." Freddie dijo.

"No es igual? ¿Qué significa eso?" -le preguntó.

"Eso significa ... que no estamos relacionados. Tú ... tú no eres Sara Collins. Te cambiaron al nacer con otro bebé."

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron y se mordió el labio. Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y sonrió.

"Oh, gracias a Dios!" lloraba.

Freddie estaba perplejo. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

"Gracias a Dios que no somos parientes ... oh Dios, Freddie ... Creía que nuestra relación no iba a ser aceptada"

Freddie se inclinó para besarla en un fuerte abrazo.

"Está bien, Sam. No estamos relacionados. Estoy aquí. Ya nada nos separa."

"Bien. Pero ... me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a la verdadera Sara..."

La pregunta estaba en la mente de todos

* * *

**No es mi culpa que sea corto, yo solo traduzco D: **

**igual ¡REVIEWWWS! ES GRATIS Y SIN CUENTA!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello :B Cada vez estamos más cerca del final jejeje! **

* * *

Sam y las gemelas fueron dadas de alta del hospital una semana después. Se había nombrado a la primera chica, Gwenevere. A la otra Emmalyn. Las llamaban por diminutivos. Gwen, como la llamaban, era una niña muy inquieta. Su hermana, a quien llamaban Emma, era muy exigente también, pero no tanto como Gwen. Gwen los tenía despiertos hasta la media noche, y cuando no lo hacía ella, Emma tomaba su puesto.

Sam y las chicas tuvieron que volver al hospital para chequeos regulares, pero aparte de eso, las cosas fueron cayendo en su lugar. Sus vidas se habían recuperado un ritmo constante, y su amor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sólo había una cosa que todavía les azota.

Si Sam no era Sara ... ¿quién era entonces?

Carly fue la primeroaen ponerse en contacto con el hospital donde nacieron los mellizos. Al parecer, habían más nacidos ese día en ese hospital. Sara Collins era la niña que estaba bajo el cuidado de una niñera. Mientras se bañaba con otra niña, separada de su hermano Daniel, una niñera había conseguido sus pulseras se mezclaran, y ...

Sara Collins había sido cambiada al nacer.

Para asegurarse de que esto no ocurriera con sus hijas, Sam y Freddie se aseguraron de que tenían a sus hijos en sus manos antes de haber salido del hospital.

Carly y Will había estado buscando a la verdadera Sara Collins, pero la información no era mucha. Una de las niñas nacidas ese día había muerto de cáncer. Después de buscar un poco más a fondo, se enteraron de que esta chica no era Sara.

Carly y Will decidieron que, después de conocer a esta chica, que no iban a buscar a Sara m{as. Dondequiera que fuese, había vivido una vida totalmente diferente. Para alejarla de ella ahora sería cruel.

Sam se despertó con el sonido del llanto de un bebé. Fue Gwen, como de costumbre. Después de darle de comer y meciendo su espalda para dormir, fue sorprendida por su novio, su "hermano", que se había acercado y la sorprendió con un abrazo por detrás.

"Hola, mamá". Freddie dijo.

Sam sonrió. "Hola, papá." Sam dijo, sonriendo.

Freddie se quejó. "No me llames Papá ... Me suena a abuelo". Él dijo.

Sam sonrió. "Ya tienes edad suficiente para ser uno".

"Tengo dieciséis!" Freddie defendió riendo.

"No, tú eres ... uh ... de la Edad de Carly Y papá. Son abuelos."

"A causa de nosotros." Freddie dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sam rodó los ojos y se aferró a él con fuerza, dándole un gran abrazo.

"Vamos, papá. Vamos a volver a la cama." dijo.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando oyeron otro grito ensordecedor.

"Ay, Emma no! Tú también!" Sam giró a la derecha de nuevo.

* * *

Habían acabado de llegar de la escuela. Carly los estaba esperando, como de costumbre. Algo se sentía diferente. Ni Sam ni Freddie sabían que, pero algo andaba definitivamente mal.

"Hola, chicos. Bienvenidos a casa". carly saludó a sus hijos mientras caminaban por el umbral de su casa.

"Hola Carls". Sam dijo, va hacia Carly para tomar Gwen.

"Hola mamá". Freddie dijo, y saca a Emma de su cuna.

Esta era su rutina diaria, su vida, y la forma en que había estado viviendo desde que llegó a casa del hospital. Sam ya no llamaba Carly mamá, Freddie aún lo hacía. Ellos decidieron que era apropiado, ya que, Sam no era hija de Carly.

Un fuerte golpe vino de la puerta principal.

Carly parecía confundida. ¿Quién diablos podría ser?

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a Faith Ware, su compañera de clase de la escuela.

"Faith! Qué bueno verte! Adelante" Carly saludó.

Faith se retorció, un poco incómoda, pero siguió.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Carly preguntó.

Faith se mordió el labio, insegura de cómo abordar el tema.

"Bueno ... He oído que estaban en busca de su hija ... bueno ... su verdadera hija. . .. eh ... yo ... eh ... yo nací en ese hospital ... al día siguiente. Cuando me enteré de Sara fue cambiada. .. Supongo que estaba siendo paranoica, pero ... yo quería asegurarme de que no había sido, así que ... "

"Así que fui a ir a averiguar." Carly sonrió.

"Sí. Y yo había sido".

"Tú habías ... ¿qué?" Carly preguntó.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es ... creo ... creo que soy ... tu hija". dijo Faith.

* * *

**¡BAM! no se lo esperaban verdad? si, cuando yo leia el fic tampoco xD Lo que me encanta de este fic es que está lleno de sorpresas :3**

**Si quieres saber esas sopresas ¡REVIEEEEEWSSSSS!**

**Es gratis y sin cuenta, si tienes una no dudes en inciar cesion porque si lo publicas asi no mas tarda y llega dias despues por el trafico.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jelou :3 perdón por no actualizar ayer, me olvidé xDD**

* * *

Carly miró a Faith en estado de shock. ¿Cómo diablos podría Faith Ware ser su hija? Era imposible. Por no decir ridículo . Por no decir ... imposible.

Pero no era imposible. Allí estaba ella, de pie delante de Carly, dice la mujer que había sido la madre de su mejor amiga que ella pensaba que era la hija de Carly, también

Era demasiado para que lograse captarlo.

"¿Mamá?" Freddie preguntó, va a ayudarla a sentarse.

"¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó Sam.

Carly asintió con la cabeza y trató de mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades ..." ella murmuró.

Faith seguía allí de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a Carly con nerviosismo. Ella realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar la señora Collins, llegar así de esa manera, pero era lo único que podía pensar era en que hacer. Quiero decir, ella tenía derecho a conocer a su hija, ¿no es así?

Pero ¿Y si ella no quiere que sea su hija? Se preguntó. Ella ya tiene una hija, Sara. ¿Por qué ella me querría?

Pero Faith no dijo nada.

Pasó un rato,y Carly habló.

"Esto es tan surrealista". ella respiró.

Faith resopló. "Usted me lo dice...".

"¿Qué piensan tus padres acerca de todo esto, querida?" Carly le preguntó acercándose a ella-era tan extraño pensar siquiera que ella podría ser su hija.

"Um. Están sorprendidos". dijo.

Freddie rodó los ojos. Esa fue probablemente una exageración completa, pero él no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Él se quedó allí con las manos en los bolsillos como Faith.

¿Era por eso que nunca había sentido nada por Faith? Debido a que ella era su hermana? No tiene mucho sentido.

Pero, un momento.

Faith le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones, sus sentimientos hacia él. Ella quería que fuera su novio. Si ella era su hermana, eso no podía pasar.

No es que de todos modos lo haría.

No, Freddie tenía Sam, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero muy bien. Ahora estaba de vuelta a su problema original. Su hermana estaba enamorada de él. Mierda. ¿Acaso era una maldición que nunca iba a desaparecer? , se preguntó. ¿Qué he hecho en mi vida pasada para merecer esto? pensó.

La cabeza de Freddie por poco explotaba debido a que pensaba mucho en ello, pero igual no descifró nada.

Carly sonrió. "Querido, creo que ... si eres mi hija ... Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor. Claro, ya sé un poco sobre ti, pero ..." Su tono era cada vez más bajo.

Faith asintió.

"Después nos enteramos ... si yo soy". dijo.

Carly asintió.

"Si. Después de eso".

Freddie se estaba mordiendo el labio. Esto era muy extraño. Tenía que hablar con Faith, y era ahora.

"Faith ... ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Freddie le preguntó.

Faith lo miró sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Freddie, ¿a dónde vas?" -Preguntó Sam.

"¿Freddie?"Preguntó Faith confundida.

"Ella dijo Danny. No estabas prestando atención. Sólo será un minuto, Sara. Quiero hablar con ella." dijo.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

"Está bien."

Freddie y Faith subieron la escalera que conducía a su habitación y la de Sam. Necesitaba hablar con ella acerca de sus sentimientos por él, y si aún estaban allí. Si es así, que podría causar un problema enorme entre los dos.

"¿De qué quieres hablar, Danny?" -le preguntó.

"Yo quería saber ..."

"Si yo todavía estoy enamorada de ti, ¿correcto?" -le preguntó.

Freddie frunció el ceño con confusión. "¿Cómo lo sabes ..."

"No lo sé. Telepatía gemela?"

Freddie sonrió. "Eso no es verdad. Yo no creo en eso. Y si lo hiciera, no somos gemelos idénticos, así que ahí va esa teoría." dijo.

Faith rió, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Y?" Freddie preguntó.

"¿Y qué?" La fe pide.

"Así que ... todavía ..."

Faith sacudió la cabeza. "No. No más. Yo no creo que alguna vez lo estuve."

Freddie frunció los labios en señal de frustración. ¿Alguien alguna vez le va a dar una respuesta directa? Este mensaje cifrado cosa estaba realmente conseguir en sus nervios.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" , se preguntó.

"Bueno ... Siempre me sentí un tirón a ti ... una conexión. Creo que lo confundí con el amor." -dijo, mirando profundamente a los ojos.

Freddie asintió. "Yo sé lo que quieres decir."

Y así fue. Se había sentido lo mismo cuando era un joven adolescente con Carly, cuando era una adolescente.

Y no podía odiarla por ser su hermana. Él se preocupaba por ella. Y ahora sabía por qué.

Freddie sonrió.

Faith sonrió.

"Así que ... me voy a casa."

"Nos vemos ... hermana". Freddie dijo.

"Adiós hermano."

* * *

**reviewwwwwwwwwws! es gratis y sin cuenta!**


	23. Chapter 23

**He vuelto! Y con hambre 7_7 Buaaaaaaaaano aquí el cap. 23 Sólo 2 caps. más y se termina D':**

**Ah, tal vez mañana no actualize o si lo hago lo haré en la mañana porque me tengo que ir a la casa de mi abuelita y allá no hay internet :( y el domingo actualizaré normal (en la noche).**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban más ocupados que nunca. Se suponía que debían encontrar a los Ware en el hospital en el que Freddie y Sam nacieron a las 10 de la mañana, pero Freddie no lograba despertar a Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" la sacudió. Sam murmuró con sueño y rodó sobre su costado.

Freddie suspiró. Odiaba a utilizar esta táctica, pero ...

"Sam, hay un policía en la puerta y él TIENE UNA ORDEN!" Freddie gritó.

Sam de repente se disparó. "Distráelo! Me voy a esconder en...!-" Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Freddie estaba riéndose de ella. Sam le tiró su almohada.

"Baja a las niñas. Estoy en 5." -dijo, y Freddie se inclinó para besar a Sam.

"Está bien, amor. Pero sólo tiene 5 minutos. Tenemos que estar allí a las 10 en punto". le recordó.

Sam agitó su mano con desdén. "Sí, ya lo sé." dijo.

Después de unos 3 minutos, Sam bajó las escaleras, viéndose bien como siempre. Freddie estaba allí, junto con su madre y su mejor amiga, Carly. Freddie movió la cabeza con asombro.

"No sé cómo haces eso." dijo.

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Yo soy una niña. ¿Sabes cuántas veces Carly me ha sacado de la cama, gritando?' Sam, tenemos que ir a Lindos Brillos en 5 minutos!' "Estoy acostumbrada." Sam dijo.

Carly sonrió y se volvió a Freddie. "Es verdad. Sam es muy díficil de levantar. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Carly preguntó.

"Secreto de la familia Puckett". Freddie le dijo.

"La orden?" Carly preguntó.

"Ajá" Freddie se rió.

Sam rodó los ojos. "Está bien, búrlense de mi familia, ¿podemos irnos?" Sam se rió con ellos.

"Si. Aquí, toma a Gwen". Freddie dijo, entregándole la niña su madre. Sam sonrió.

"Ella es como yo." Sam movía a la bebé de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que Gwen reía de alegría.

Emma, a quien Carly tenía en sus brazos, fue pasada a su padre. Freddie se la llevó sin duda.

"Vamos, ya estamos tarde. Tenemos que ver a tu padre allí."

"¿Por qué papá llegó antes?" Freddie preguntó.

Carly rodó los ojos. "No estoy muy segura Algo. Trata de ser el primero... primero en saberlo. No sé, pregúntale." Carly suspiró cuando salieron de la casa. Carly conducía, mientras que Sam y Freddie iban en la parte trasera.

Finalmente, llegaron al hospital. Faith y sus padres ya estaban allí.

Una mujer con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules estrechó la mano de Carly.

"Hola, usted debe ser Carly Collins. Mi nombre es Hope Ware. Este es mi marido, David." ella hizo un gesto al hombre que estaba junto a ella, que también era rubio.

"Sí, hola. Este es mi hijo, Daniel." Carly hizo pasar a Freddie, quien amablemente se dio la mano con el Sr. y la Sra. Ware.

"Mucho gusto". Freddie dijo.

"Mucho gusto". Ellos respondieron.

"Y ella ..." Carly Sam hizo pasar adelante, para que los salude también.

"Es mi hija, Sara."

"Es un placer". Sam dijo.

Los Ware miraron a Sam y se mordieron el labio. "Ella se parece a ... Pamela". David dijo.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron un poco, pero no se notó demasiado.

"¿Pamela? ¿Pamela Puckett?" Carly preguntó.

Hope miró sorprendida. "Sí ... ya sabes mi madre?" -le preguntó.

"T-tu madre?" Sam exclamó.

"Sí ... Pam Puckett es mi madre. Yo era la bebé de la familia. Mis hermanas Sam y Melanie fueron criadas por mi madre ... Yo fui criada por mi papá." Hope dijo.

"Papá? Pensé que dejo a Pam!" Carly exclamó.

Hope parecía confundida. "¿Él la dejó? No. .. ella fue la única que pidió el divorcio. Dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con él, se llevó a las gemelas y se fue. Sólo tengo una foto de ella." Hope dijo.

Sam miró a su madre ...¿o hermana? ... Con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo esto?

"¿Melanie sabe?" Carly preguntó.

Hope negó con la cabeza. "Sí, la conocí el año pasado después de que mamá murió ...".

El corazón de Sam se estrujó. "Ella está ... muerta?" Sam se mordió el labio.

Hope asintió. "Sí ... mi mamá murió el año pasado. Melanie me dijo eso."

Carly miró a Sam, que seguía tratando de entender todo esto.

"Necesito hablar con Mel. No la he visto ni hablado con ella en un par de años". Carly murmuró.

Hope miró a Carly. "¿Cómo conoce a mi hermana y a mi madre?" -le preguntó.

Carly sonrió. "Sam era mi mejor amiga antes de morir, y Melanie era su gemela. Es que ... No puedo creer que Pam está muerta."

Freddie, que observaba la escena con fascinación, le echó un vistazo a Sam y sabía que tenía que sentarse. Él la guió hasta la sala de espera, asintiendo a Carly mientras caminaban.

* * *

**Recapítulemos. 'Sam es hija de su hermana y su madre-abuela está muerta?**

**WTF! ¿Ya ven por que me encanta este fic? xD**

**REVIEWS! ES GRATIS Y SIN CUENTA!**


	24. Chapter 24

**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUP?! Jelou, I'm back :3**

**O sea que pedo con ustedes, actualizo todos los dias y un dia que no, ya se ponen bravos conmigo :'c**

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo. :) estoy pensando en comenzar a traducir iPopular, se trata de que Sam es una bitch y freddie le da tutorias, Sam comienza a enamorarse de él haciendolo enojar apróposito porque piensa que es sexy LOL me da risa este fic y es muy lindo, otro que es iMake a Great escape, sam y freddie escapan separados pero luego se encuentran y comienza su aventura, NINGUNO ESTA TERMINADO Y SI NO ACTUALIZO NO ES MI CULPA, ES CULPA DE LOS AUTORES n.n**

**Anyways, ICARLY NO ES MIO Y ESTA HISTORIA TAMPOCO, SOLO LA TRADUZCO AL** ESPAÑOL.

* * *

Sam se sentó. Todo esto era tan irrealista. Hope... su madre biológica ... era la hermana de su vida pasada? ¿La que nunca supo que tuvo? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con el mundo?

"Hey ... ¿estás bien?" Freddie preguntó, sentándose al lado de Sam.

"Sí ... supongo. Es que es ... chocante". Sam dijo.

"Sí ... Diviértete explicándole a las niñas cuando se hagan mayores. Será tu trabajo, ya sabes. Explicarle esto a nuestras hijas. El accidente, la reencarnación ..." Freddie bromeó.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses". Sam suspiró.

"Todavía no tengo idea de cómo llegamos aquí. Yo sólo ... hay cosas que tenemos que averiguar, Freddie." Sam le dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando todo esto esté en orden, vamos a ir a Seattle. Quiero visitar el Bushwell Plaza. Tal vez ver a mi madre."

"Freddie, mamá te dijo que ella está ..."

"Lo sé. Pero ... tengo que verla por mí mismo."

"Umm ..." Una voz dijo.

Hope llegó donde Freddie y Sam estaban sentados.

"Lo siento si esto es chocante para ti ... la cosa del cambio ... pero ... si eres mi hija ... Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor. Y también lo hará David. Nos agrada Faith, no nos malinterpretes, es que ... nos gustaría llegar a conocerte. Estoy segura de que Carly y Will sentirán lo mismo por Faith. " Hope dijo, mirando a Sam y Freddie, que seguían viendo a la pareja con interés extraño.

"Sí ... eso. No me molestaría concerla y todo, pero ... Ya tengo una madre." Sam le dijo.

Y está muerta.

La mente de Sam le dijo.

Hope sonrió. "Sí, y ... yo ya tengo una hija. Pero sí, sería bueno si nos conocieramos".

De repente, Emma, a quien Freddie tenía en sus brazos, empezó a lloriquear. Esto provocó una reacción en cadena, lo que hizo que Gwen también llorase. Sam meció en sus brazos a Gwen, tratando de hacer que se callaran, pero la bebé seguía llorando. Freddie miró a Emma, que lloraba tanto como Gwen.

"Creo que tienen hambre." Sam dijo.

"Sí, tienes razón. Aquí." Freddie se la entregó a Sam, que tomó a la bebé en su otro brazo. Ahora Sam estaba sosteniendo a sus dos hijas.

"Creo que hay un baño allí, si es necesario cambiarlas". Freddie dijo Sam, señalando a la habitación. Sam asintió y se llevó a las niñas al baño.

"Qué hermosas hijas". Hope comentó.

"Sí ... sin duda era una sorpresa. Estábamos preocupados, ya sabes ... ya que Sara y yo estamos ... relacionados. No tienes idea de lo aliviados que nos sentimos cuando supimos que no eramos hermanos ". Freddie le dijo.

"Así que ... no querían ser hermano y hermana?" preguntó.

Freddie sonrió a Hope. "Nunca fue mi hermana. Siempre la miraba como algo más ...". De repente, él se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba derramando sus secretos de la vida a alguien que era un total desconocido para él. Se dio la vuelta.

Todo el mundo cayó en un silencio cómodo, que pronto se interrumpió cuando llegó el médico.

"Faith ... los resultados están de vuelta. ¿Dónde está Sara?" , se preguntó.

No mucho tiempo después de que él le preguntara Sam regresó, con las bebés alimentadas y durmiendo. Le entregó a Freddie Emma, mientras sostenía Gwen.

"Así que ... los resultados?" Sam le preguntó con impaciencia.

El médico asintió. "Sí. Faith... es sin duda la hija biológica de Carly y Will Collins Sara., Tú eres la hija de Hope y David Ware".

Aunque nadie estaba muy sorprendida por la noticia, unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron, principalmente por los Ware.

"Dejaré que mediten sobre esto." dijo el doctor, saliendo de la habitación.

Sam no quería nada más que ir a casa. Tras unas rápidas palabras se intercambiaron entre Sam, Hope y David, y de Faith con Carly y Will, Sam se despidió de su madre (¿hermana?) Y su padre, y se fue a casa con Freddie y su familia.

"Ellos me caen bien y todo ... pero ya tengo mi familia". Sam dijo, apoyando la cabeza sobre Freddie. Freddie se acomodó en su asiento, para que no molestar a Emma, que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sam.

"Te amo".

" También te amo".

* * *

**Cualquiera dejaría esto aquí pero aún falta el capítulo final! n.n sólo les digo que el próx. cap está mañana y que el final no es seddie si no otra cosa, que es muy tierna n.n**

**¡REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aunque no me hayan dejado NI UN REVIEW. Es mi deber terminar con el fic. Este es el último capítulo.**

**Que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Al principio, Sam y Freddie fueron en busca de respuestas. Espiritualmente, científicamente, no tiene fin. No habían encontrado ninguna respuesta, ninguna razón de por qué se habían reencarnado. Entonces, antes de que se dieran cuenta, casi un año había pasado. Sam pensó que había sido reencarnado en su propia familia, porque todavía sentía un apego a ellos. Incluso ahora, a pesar de que en realidad no eran madre / hija, Sam se sintió muy cerca de su hermana mayor, Hope.

Freddie, por otra parte, no sabía si esto era una bendición o una maldición. Tenía muchas teorías locas, recoge a Emma de su cuna y la mece lentamente.

Freddie rodó los ojos. "No, Sam. Ella es nuestra madre! ... Es raro."

Sam lo miró con incredulidad. "Tú y yo, tu hermana, teníamos una relación semi-incestuosa que no era realmente incesta, pero pensamos que lo fue por mucho tiempo, y tú piensas que enamorarte de la chica que has estado enganchado toda la vida, es raro. "

Freddie puso los ojos otra vez. "Sí, es rara. Nuestra relación es rara. No es que no la aprecie, pero es rara". Freddie le besó la cabeza.

"Además", continuó. "Eres la única chica que miraría de todos modos." él sonrió.

"Bueno, además de ellas." Freddie hizo una seña a la bebé durmiendo en la cuna, y a Emma, que se había quedado dormida en brazos de su madre.

Sam sonrió.

"Estoy cansado, Freddie. Ha sido un año. Un poco más, en realidad. Las chicas se acercan a su 1er año de edad, y ... estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de buscar respuestas, cuando nunca vendrán. Estoy cansada de fingir que todo está bien. Estoy cansada de fingir que eres mi hermano, cuando no lo eres realmente. Estoy ... cansada. " Sam suspiró, sentándose en una silla, meciéndo a Emma.

Freddie le besó la cabeza. "Lo sé." dijo. "Yo también"

"Entonces vamos a detener la búsqueda, Freddie. No estamos recibiendo ninguna respuesta, y honestamente ... no me importa lo que haya pasado. Todo lo que importa, es que estamos juntos de nuevo. Nosotros. Tengo a las niñas, tenemos a mamá y a papá ... ¿qué más necesitamos? "

Freddie asintió.

"¿Cómo está tu madre?" -Preguntó Sam. "Está bien?"

"Todavía en aguas turbulentas. Tenían su cometido." Freddie comentó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Está diciendo que todavía estás vivo? Bueno, lo estás, pero ..."

"Si. Ella todavía piensa de que estoy vivo. La visito de vez en cuando para que ella no esté sola, pero ..." Freddie suspiró. "Creo que sería mejor que deje de ir a verla."

Los ojos de Sam se suavizaron y se puso de pie para poner Emma de nuevo en la cuna con su gemela.

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir ... ella es tu madre ... bueno, la primera". Sam dijo.

Freddie asintió.

"Si. Quiero decir ... Sólo estoy haciendo que sufra al visitarla. Creo que voy a ir una vez más y ... decir adiós."

Sam lo abrazó.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" -le preguntó.

Freddie negó con la cabeza.

"No. Tengo que verla a solas."

Al día siguiente ...

"¿Freddie? ¿Eres tú, osito?" Marissa Benson dijo desde su habitación del Hospital mental.

"Sí, mamá. Soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?" Freddie preguntó.

"Yo mucho mejor porque viniste. Tal vez alguien me puede sacar de aquí ahora. Ellos no me creen cuando les digo que estás vivo. Todos me dicen que has muerto, y que yo estoy loca. Pero yo no estoy loca,¿Lo estoy, Freddie? Porque estás aquí ".

Marissa Benson tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

"Mamá ... por eso he venido a verte hoy. Quiero decir adiós. No tuve la oportunidad antes de morir." Freddie le dijo.

Marissa miró confundido. "¿Freddie? ¿De qué estás hablando? No has muerto. Estás aquí. ¡Estás aquí!" ella insistió.

"Mamá ... estoy muerto." Freddie le dijo. "Yo ya no estoy vivo ... y no voy a volver. Sólo vine aquí para decirte esto. Por favor, no te enojes, mamá."

"¿'Cómo no voy a estar molesta cuando estás mintiendo, jovencito? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre?" Marissa señaló con un dedo.

Freddie sonrió.

"A nadie le gusta un mentiroso o un pregonero poco débil. Di la verdad siempre y siempre serás feliz." él sonrió rima poco extraño de su madre.

"Eso es correcto". dijo.

"Pero mamá. Estoy NO.. MIENTO". Freddie la miró directamente a los ojos.

Marissa miró a los orbes marrones durante unos minutos antes de estallar en sollozos histéricos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Freddie? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿No era una madre suficientemente buena para ti?! ¿Por qué me dejaste?" Ella sollozó.

"Mamá ..." Freddie se arrodilló al lado de su madre. Se sentía tan triste que él era el causante de su dolor, pero ella necesitaba escuchar esto. Ella había sido engañada durante mucho tiempo.

"Yo sólo vine a decir adiós. Eso es todo. No tuve la oportunidad de que antes del accidente de coche." Se acercó y abrazó a su madre en el abrazo más apretado posible.

"Te voy a echar de menos, Freddie-bear". Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

"Lo sé. Te voy a extrañar demasiado, mamá. Pero hay que seguir adelante. Eso es lo que quiero para ti. Quiero que conozcas a alguien ... que te enamores de alguien. Incluso que tengas otro hijo. Es lo que yo quiero para ti, mamá. Quiero verte feliz. Quiero verte sonreír mucho. No quiero verte sufrir más debido a mi amor. Sé feliz. Siempre seré tu hijo. I "siempre te amaré".

"Yo siempre te amaré, Freddie." Marissa dijo.

"Entonces haz algo por mí." Freddie le dijo.

"¿Qué?" Marissa le preguntó.

"Quiero que me recuerdes. Esa es la mejor manera de mantenerme con vida, mamá."

Freddie soltó a su madre y se marchó.

Y él fue a su casa.

Su madre, quien se había quedado dormida, murmuró en sueños.

"Nunca te he olvidado, Freddie. Y Nunca te olvidaré ..."

FIN!

N / A: este es el capítulo final de iLove My Little Sister. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir mi traducción.**

**Comenzaré a traducir "iMake a Great Escape" y estoy escribiendo un fic llamado "iWant to hold your hand".**

**¿Un último review?**

**Nos leemos luego,**

**Gleekylover1**


End file.
